Music Forever!
by DudeItsTheTriforce
Summary: First story! Molly/Chase pairing. Molly tries out for the orchestra that has captured her imagination for years but pretty soon she will uncover secrets about Castanet, her friends, and herself.
1. Prologue: P 1

"Hurry up Molly!" Finn yelled behind his shoulder at a young adult lugging a bright red bell along with her. "I'm trying but it's kinda hard to…" she stopped dead when a colorful poster caught her eye. "Oh yeah, that orchestra you're always talking about is holding auditions." Finn said staring at something in the distance. Molly looked at the poster and sign up sheet for several seconds until a voice behind her said, "So you gonna go?" Molly turned around to find her friend, or some what friend she should say Chase standing behind her looking at the sheet. "Oh hi Chase what are you doing here?" After all Molly was in the Garmon Mine District . "Just delivering some leftovers we had to Bo, poor guy gets hungry." Chase said looking in the direction of Bo, who was delightfully eating the leftovers. "Dale can't cook for his life! Anyways are you?" Chase said looking back at Molly.

"Am I what?" "Going to try out? For the orchestra?" Chase said. "Oh.. uh.. I don't think so…" Molly said looking at the ground. "Hmm thought you'd be up to it, ah well the less competition the better!" Chase said with that sly smirk on his face, as he signed his name on the sheet. "_Urgh he makes me so mad sometimes!" _Molly thought to herself. "What instrument are you even trying out for?" Molly said expecting to get a good laugh out of what he says. "Flute, duh. Come on you've seen me play before!" Chase said in a sharp but calm tone. "_Oh yeah I forgot Chase played Flute…he's gonna get in for sure…" _Molly thought sadly.

"Uhh Molly?" Finn said. "Huh?" Molly said snapping out of her trance. "What I didn't say anything…you can be so weird sometimes anyways I gotta get back to the kitchen…later!" Chase said as he was leaving. "Urgh…" "Molly are you okay?" Finn said looking at his friend. "I think we should go ring the bell now…Molly do you want to try out for the orchestra?" "OH FINN!!" Molly said beginning to cry. "I'm not sure if I should! I mean the harvest goddess and the bells and…and… WAHH!!!"

"It's okay" Finn said trying to wipe her tears that were bigger then his hands. "No its not !!" Molly said trying to wipe her sleeves on her sleeve. "Molly is this just about getting rejected?" Finn said crossing his arms. "I've been rejected to Interlochin AND Julliard nothing is going to be different now…" "Molly, that was years ago and you've practiced since then you've gotten so much better!" Finn said to his dear friend. "But…"

"LISTEN MOLLY!!!!" Finn said taking her head and slapped it. "GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!! YOU CAN'T GO ON DREADING ABOUT THE PAST!! YOU MUST THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE!!!!" "You know what Finn? You're so right! I'm gonna sign up right now!" Molly said trying to run to the sign up sheet but Finn stopped her. "Ahem…" "Oh yeah! The bell! Okay after the bell!" Molly said running into the mine. "That's more like it!" Finn said patting himself on the back. "Hmm maybe I should have a talk show… he started to say as he entered the mine.

"MWAAHHAAHHAAHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

As the red bell rang and fire was returned to the land , Molly thought the idea of the orchestra was better and better. As she thought about it though she still she had an odd feeling and it wasn't just the excitement getting to her… it was something else…

As soon as they got to the sign up sheet, Molly froze, checked her watch and froze again.

"What's wrong?" Finn said until he looked at what Molly was looking at. "Oh no…"_  
_


	2. Prologue: P 2

_Well this is the last part of the prologue and the real story will begin! I'm still new with this so if anyone wants to give advice I'm fine with that!! PLZ REVIEW! *Note I don't own any of these characters!_

"Oh I'm never gonna have time to get dressed up and head to the church in 10 mins.!!" Molly said covering her eyes with her dirty hands. "Hey Molly guess what! I got the mine cart running!!" Bo said very proud of himself. Everyone knows he has a crush on Molly. "Oh Bo!! You are amazing!!" Molly said running up to him giving him a hug. Bo blushed like he never did before. "Ok I've got to hurry! I'll be back!!!" Molly said sprinting out of the Mine district.

_**4 minutes later…**_

Molly was running back to the mine district in a new outfit carrying her flute case. "Ok lets go!" Molly said hopping into the mine cart. "Molly just be careful. You're the first one to try it since I fixed it." Bo said with a worried look. "I'll be fine Bo!" Molly said situating her and Finn in the cart. "Molly, you forgot to..." Finn started to say but Molly wasn't paying attention. "Okay, okay! Lets go!!" Molly said hitting the switch. "WEEE!!!!" Molly squealed while Finn was just screaming his tiny head off. They made it to the church and ran inside.

"Name?" said the attendant. "Molly Treble" Molly said out of breath. "I'm sorry we don't have your name on the list." Said the attendant. "Huh?" Molly said looking at Finn. "I was trying to tell you, you never signed up." Finn said. "Urgh! Is there anyway maybe you could put my name in there now?" Molly said hopefully. "I don't see how we…" "Hey Molly!" said a voice from behind. "Angela?!" Molly said looking behind her to see her older sister Angela standing behind her. She played Violin. "I was wondering if you were going to try out! But I didn't see your name on the list." Angela said quizzically. "Yeah… um… I kinda forgot to sign up I was in a rush…" Molly said looking at the ground ashamed. "That's my kid sister! Anyways seeing how you came all this way, Becca, please put her name on the list." Angela asked the attendant. "But Miss Angela…" Becca began but Angela cut her off. "Please?" "Well… the list hasn't gone to the judges yet so I suppose…If you really are Angela's younger sister." Becca said. "Oh I am!" Molly said regaining hope. "Thank you Becca." Angela said giving Becca a dollar. "Oh you don't have to…" Becca said refusing the money. "Not for this…you won the bet…" Angela said sadly. "What bet?" Molly said looking between Molly and Becca. "I'll tell you later. Anyways go get ready!" Angela said pushing her along. "Oh right! Wish me luck!"

"Molly…" Said the same voice she talked to earlier. "Chase…" Molly said in the same tone. "I thought you weren't going to try-out." Chase said somewhat happily. "Well a person can change their mind can't they?" Molly said and went back to putting her flute together. Chase was in a suit, a nice one at that. "_And I thought all he had in his closet were aprons…" _Molly thought nearly dropping her head joint. "Oh got it!" Chase said catching the head joint in his empty hand. "Here." Chase said handing out the head joint to Molly who was in a Black and Red dress which Shelly said it was called Victorian. She grabbed the head joint with their hands touching slightly. _"His hands are sweating…is he nervous?"_ Molly thought. "Molly!!" Luna and Kathy said running over to Molly giving her a hug. Candace followed behind them. Those were her 3 best friends after all.

"I'd better go… bye Molly… and good luck…" Chase said walking away. "What's his problem?" Kathy asked still hugging Molly's neck. Kathy played trumpet, Candace played Oboe and Luna played Viola. They were all really good and was glad she wasn't up against them. "Anyways, so are you nervous? I am!" Luna said. This was the first time she ever heard Luna say she was nervous. "Yeah a lot nervous! But you guys are gonna make it fo sho!" Molly said with a smile on her face. "Kathy! Your up!" Becca said.

"Wish me luck you guys!!" Kathy said as she left with Becca. "Gluck!" Molly said. "Gluck?" Candace asked. "It's good and luck mixed together!" Molly said looking all smart. "Luke told you that didn't he?" Luna asked looking at the goof ball Luke who was in the corner with his triangle and snare. "No… I told him that! My cousin told me that!" Molly said. "Just as stupid as Luke?" Luna asked. "Well not stupid, he's only 8!" Molly said with a tad anger in her eyes. She knew Luna could be a tad mean sometimes but most of the time she was very sweet and nice. "Oh sorry…" Luna said looking at the ground. "It's okay! We just need to focus!" Molly said.

An hour past and both Luna and Candace were all auditioned and inside in a different room and it was just Chase and Molly left in the main part of the church. Molly walked over and sat with Chase as they waited in silence. "Chase! Your up!" Becca said looking around the room. "Oh there you are! Molly get on deck!" Becca said as she saw Molly behind Chase. "Good Luck Chase…" Molly said and she really meant it. "Thanks…" Chase said as he walked into the room with Becca.

Molly was all alone now Finn had fallen asleep in her flute case so she was just sitting there in awkward silence. She couldn't concentrate correctly. She wondered if her song was good enough, she wondered if she could hold her breath for more then 60 counts. She worried about a lot of things until she heard Chase play. It was beautiful yet powerful… she didn't feel like she couldn't top that but still thought it was good.

Then the music stopped.

"Molly! Your up!" Becca said. That woke Finn up and startled Molly. "_This is it! My time to shine!" _Molly thought as she walked through the doors to face the judges. "So Molly… You may begin any time now." Said one of the judges. _"It's time…" _Molly thought as she put her flute up to playing positions and began to play. Little did she know after this audition her life would change forever…

* * *

_Well that's how the story begins! The next part will pretty much just be the cast list with little dialogue. All this nervousness is what I felt when I did my playing test for band, except the fact that during the playing test the rest of the band was playing in the outside room instead of complete silence. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this somewhat chapter!! BYEZ!_

_-FinnLuver8o0 3_


	3. Post Chapter

_**Hello, hello, hello! This is post chapter 1!! I have decided now everything is going to be in (drum roll!) POVS!!!!!! Yeah it just makes more sense!! Anyways, on with the chapter!! (some what…)**_

**

* * *

**

**Molly's POV**

"Wake up in the mornin feelin like PD…" Finn sang happily yet absolutely terribly!

"Finn…SHUT UP!!" I yelled at the poor deaf tone sprite. "You know Molly, shut up isn't a nice word…" Finn began but I cut him off. "Finn… I really don't care at this point in time…it's been 2 days since the auditions and still nothing!" "Molly, maybe they didn't post it up yet…" Finn said trying to comfort me but I couldn't help it, the judges looked like they really liked it.

"BRING BRING!!!!" The telephone rang. I looked at caller ID and it was Luna.

"Hello?" I asked even though I knew it was Luna. "MOLLY!!!!" Luna said but it also sounded like Kathy. "What is Kathy there too? And what's all the excitement?" I asked the anticipation getting to me. "Yeah but anyways… THE LIST IS UP!!!!!" They both said together super excited. "WHAT??!!" I screamed into the phone. "ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!" "YEAH!" They both said. "Come on Molly! Hurry up and get to the church" Kathy said. "Yeah that's where it's posted!" We're just about to leave so hurry!!!" Luna said. "Okay!!" I said dropping the phone. "Finn lets go!!"

"Molly!" Kathy said as soon as she saw me. "Gosh we thought you weren't coming!" "Why would I miss this?!" I said. They were just about to post it.

"Okay everyone!" The director of the band said. "The list is now up!" Everyone on castanet that tried out ran up to the various lists that were placed. I walked up to one with Luna, Candace and Kathy and scanned the list.

**Advanced Orchestra: All Members:**

_**Violin: **__**Viola: **_

_**1**__**st**__** chair: **__Angela __**1**__**st**__** chair: **__Luna_

_**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Gill __**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Jill_

_(ect.) (ect.)_

_**Cello: **__**Double Bass:**_

_**1**__**st**__** chair: **__Will __**1**__**st**__** chair: **__Calvin_

_**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Chloe __**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Kasey_

_(ect.) _

_**Harp: **__**Flute: **_

_**1**__**st**__** chair: **__Wizard __**1**__**st**__** chair: **__Tied between Molly & Chase_

_**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Renee (ect.)_

_**Clarinet: Oboe**__**:**_

**_1__st_**_** chair:** Claire_**_1__st_**_** chair: **Candace _

_**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__**** (ect.)_

_**3**__**rd**__** chair: **__Anissa_

_(ect.)_

_**Alto Sax: Trumpet**__**:**_

**_1__st_**_** chair: **Steiner_**_1__st_**_** chair:** Tie between Kathy & Chelsea _

**_2__nd_**_** chair: ******_**_2__nd_**_** chair: **Bo_

_** 3**__**rd**__** chair: **__**** (ect.)_

_**4**__**th**__** chair: **__Julius_

_**Tenor Sax: **__**Baritone Sax:**_

_**1**__**st **__**chair: **__Phoebe __**1**__**st**__** chair: **__Vaughn_

_**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Cliff_

_**French Horn: Bass Clarinet**__**:**_

**_1__st_**_** chair: ******_**_1__st_**_** chair: **Vivian_

_**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Jin_

_**3**__**rd**__** chair: **__****_

_**Baritone: **__**Tuba:**_

_**1**__**st**__** chair: **** 1**__**st**__** chair: **__Paolo_

_**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__**** __**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Kevin_

_**3**__**rd**__** chair: **__Maya __**3**__**rd**__** chair: **__Owen_

_**4th chair: **__****_

_**Percussion: ****Director and Assistant Director:** Mr. Caid/ Perry_

_**1st chair: **Luke _

_**2**__**nd**__** chair: **__Taylor _

_**3**__**rd**__** chair: **__Selena _

_**4**__**th**__** chair: **__****_

_**5**__**th**__** chair: **__Toby_

_**Our first meet will be at the Church on Spring 7**__**th**__** 7:00 pm.**_

_**Don't be late!**_

"So we're tied huh? As soon as I heard the voice I knew who it was…

* * *

_**Well there you go! That's all the people in the orchestra with a whole bunch of other people like the * just mean random people. Anyways, the next part will be the actual chapter HOORAY! "Tik Tok" the song at the beginning is not mine nor the characters.**_

_**Also you may be wondering why I'm using some other characters from other games well… you'll just have to find out later! REVIEW PLZ!!!!!! **_


	4. Chapter 1: The First Practice!

_Well now that the plays over I have more time to write!! Ha but now that the play is over now I have to start working on more music for band. Hooray for the first ACTUAL chapter!! Anyways…ON WITH IT!!!!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST PRACTICE!!!**_

_Molly's POV_

It's been 2 days since the orchestra list was put up and I've been in a good mood ever since. Of course there has been something bugging me and it wasn't just the fact that I had to share 1st chair with Chase.

"MOLLY!!!!" "Huh?!" I said tripping over my sickle. I was in my field doing my usual morning work.

"I think you gave this plant enough water…" Finn said brushing the dirt off my face.

I apparently drenched the turnip in water while in my deep train of thought...

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." I said as I quickly got up, grabbed the watering can, and continued along the row of vegetables.

"A little excited huh?" Finn said. "Excited for what?" I asked hoping I didn't forget anything.

"Hello?! Your first rehearsal is tomorrow!" Finn said getting the same expression he gets whenever I forget something that's very important and remember really stupid details.

"Oh gosh, yeah, I almost forgot!" I said "No dip Sherlock!" Finn said turning around, arms crossed.

"You have to get one more crop to Ruth so we can ring the Yellow Bell, and it doesn't look like any of them will be done until tomorrow so I say we should make a pl… what's with the smirk?" Finn said looking at me after that long speech.

"Well I may have… maybe I…perhaps…" I said trying to bring anticipation into the conversation. "WHAT IS IT??!!" Finn screamed breaking my ear drums. "Ok, ok, I woke up early yesterday and found one of the crops that we needed was ready so I picked it, but I was too busy to go to Ruth's yesterday and I knew you would want to go right away if I told you so…" "YOU INFIDEL!!!!!" Finn screamed in my face as I was ending.

"Geez you don't have to scream! We can go right now!" I said shoving him off my shoulder and starting to walk to Flute Fields.

"She can be such a pain sometimes…" Finn started to say until I caught him.

"Hey I heard…" I started until I walked into a certain peached hair young man.

"Molly." Chase said looking down. "Chase, not to intrude but are you okay?" I said but as soon as I did I got a certain pain in my head and throat.

What was wrong with me?

_Chase's POV_

"Chase, not to intrude but are you okay?" Molly said and as soon as she did I could tell something was wrong with her. She looked weak and not herself.

"I should be asking you the same question. Also who were you talking to a minute ago?"

"Uhh no one! What ever gave you that idea?!" She said quickly. She's hiding something.

"So excited for tomorrow?" I said forgetting about my headache and my suspicions.

"Oh yeah…how are we gonna share a chair?" We both laughed but immediately stopped at the same time…odd…

"Anyways, I'm on my way to Marimba farm so I'm kind of in a rush so…" she started but I stopped her. "I understand but I was heading home myself…not feeling well, ya know…" I took another look at her face, she was very pale… "Maybe you should go home too, you don't look well."

"Oh… I'm fine…really! I'll go relax after I do what I have to!" She said. Though pale and weak, still full of spunk…that's what I like about her…

"Well…because I'm going home can I walk with you?" I asked, I mean my head was pounding like timpani drum…no more like a bass…I was afraid I was gonna pass out!

"Yeah I guess. I'd honestly be happy if you did." She said as she started walking forward.

I just stared at her wondering why she would be happy to walk with me…I mean ME?! Ah well she is quite lonely, I mean she has plenty of friends but…I don't know… I've only ever heard of her sisters Angela, Chelsea, Jill, and Claire and her brothers Kevin, Mark, Kasey, and Pete. But then again…they're not really blood relatives, well besides her and Kasey, they were taken in at a foster home and stayed there for quite sometime, until collage actually. But odd enough, Molly doesn't remember her parents. I've asked Kasey when he was in town a few months ago but he said he didn't know and said they were cousins, not twins. They got used to being called twins though because they look so alike. Also when they were young they didn't talk much…how do I know this you may ask…this was what I learned after 1 afternoon with Molly in our first couple days of meeting.

"Are you coming?" She yelled behind her. She was way far in front.

"Oh yeah sorry…was kinda in a daze there." I said as I started to walk behind her eventually catching up.

_Molly's POV_

The walk to the heart of Flute fields seemed long and silent. Chase looked like he was in pain, constantly looking for a tree to help him stand. Whenever I would ask if he was okay he would just say "Yeah…nothing to be concerned about."

He was so persistent.

We finally got to Marimba Farm and Chase's house after what seemed like ages.

"Ok if you feel really sick don't be afraid to go to the clinic!" I said to the sickly chase that looked even worse then earlier. "Yes mother…" He said intending to offend me.

"Don't back sass me Mr.!" I decided to keep the joke running longer. We both laughed but stopped at the same time to cough…weird…

"You should go get some rest now Chase…" I said looking at his house. It was very nice and relaxing. I've been in it several times to visit Chase on his off days.

"And you promise me that once you're done doing what you need to, you go strait home alright?" Chase said wagging his finger at me. "Yes father…" I said to follow up on his parent joke.

"Ha-ha…well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" Chase said looking out to where he could see the top of the church.

"Yeah… I guess so. Well bye Chase. Get better!" I said with a sincere grin. To be quite honest I wasn't happy nor upset that we had to share 1st chair. It was a neutral feeling I couldn't identify.

"Yeah bye Molly." Chase said turning to his house and going inside.

When I knew the coast was clear I turned to Finn and said "Let's go ring that bell Finn!"

"And to think you've forgotten. Ok!" Finn said as we went into the farm house.

Ruth was happy to tell us where the bell was and after an uncomfortable scene with Craig, it was time to ring the bell!

As the melody rang through the land my headache calmed for a bit but started up again once it was over.

Collin thanked us and we returned to my farm. I immediately ran to my bed and fell asleep but instead of going to dreamland, my slumber was full of nightmares.

_Dream Sequence:_

A dark figure approached from the shadows.

"What do you want with me?! With us?!" Molly said as the cut on her cheek bleed ever so terribly.

"You know what I want. I want the world and you're the only one with the power to do it" The dark figure said staying in the shadows.

Chase was speechless; he just watched the blood drain from Molly's cheek, whatever he tried…nothing worked…

The dark figure drew his sword and pointed it at Molly. Just as he was about to walk into the moonlight…

_Molly's POV_

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed as I awoke from my slumber. I was still in my clothes and didn't know where I was. It took me minutes to realize I was at my house with Chase and Jin standing over my bed.

"What happened?" I asked still half asleep. "Well I was feeling better so I came and checked on you to see if you were alright. The door was open so I walked in to find you crashed on the bed. I was about to leave when I noticed you were sweating. I felt your head and you were burning up. That's when I called Jin. That's when you started tossing and turning and grunting and…well you know the rest."

"Is it Monday morning or is it still Sunday?" I asked.

"Monday." Jin said looking at his clip board. "I came and checked on you this morning." Chase followed.

"Well…thanks for your concern but I think I'm fine now…" I said. I defiantly don't want to tell them about the dream.

"I left you a new medicine called "Tylenol" on the counter" Jin said, "It's a new medicine from the city."

"Thanks. But if you do excuse me, I have to get ready for rehearsal today." I said shooing them out the door.

"Alright, but if you need anything, I'll have my medical bag with me at practice!" Jin said. "Okay then… bye you guys and thanks again." I said and with that they were off.

Finn looked at me with wide eyes. "I think you should tell me what happened Molly…"

I told him everything. I knew I could trust Finn with my life.

"All of that in a dream? Wow…hmm could've been just a bad dream…" Finn said thinking. "Yeah…but it felt like more… anyways I have to get ready!" I said rushing to get showered , dressed and farm taken care of; I was roughly there around 6:50.

Flute was assembled, Book was ready, chair was comfy, I was ready. Perry helped us find our seats. It turned out that I would sit in the first chair seat with Chase on my right and no one to my left.

By 7:00 everyone was there, tuned and ready.

When Mr. Caid the director came out, he wasn't anything like I expected. He was tall, had blond hair and wore really cool sunglasses. He was actually pretty young, maybe 3yrs older then me.

"All right everyone, I'm Mr. Caid, and I'll be your director for those of you that are new to our program. Lets starts with some warm up and continue on with a favorite song of mine we'll be playing at our first concert…whenever that will be." He said the last part under his breath. He had a somewhat boyish tone. We did some really easy warm-ups and he had Perry pass out the song.

"Contredanse was a dance they used to do in old time France and was later developed in America. This is a song attributed to it. It has a very nice beat to it as well." He said. I could tell he was excited about it.

It was quite catchy and I loved the part the flutes had. We had the melody from most of the song.

Practice got over roughly around 9:00.

As we were putting away our things, we heard something terrible.

"EVERYONE!! HELP!!!" Hamilton said as he burst into the church. "SIMON'S TRAPPED UNDER A CART!!!"

* * *

_Hmm interesting huh? *Yawn* 1:17 am…ah well I was in the creative process! The part about the cart…idk I was thing LeFleet from Les Miz getting trapped under the cart for some odd reason… anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to thank Tigerlili242 for being my first reviewer and Anime Girl (sry 4got # combination) for help on some of the instrumental stuff like who was gonna play what. Also for those who would like to know how I know Contredanse for those who know what it is, I'm playing it in band. Anyways that's it I'm tired now so BYEZ!! AND MERRY BIRTHDAY!!! _


	5. Chapter 2: Carts,Confusion,and Clarinets

_Well people, HELLOOO!!! Oh I'm bored right now which is why I'm continuing this chapter! Hmmmmmmm….. anyways so yeah! Not much to talk about but that in late march I may be joining,( which means probably,) our school's NEW drama club open to people in the play (like myself) and yeah been practicing flute umm may be doing recruiting band come April so yeah…that's really all with me…so…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Carts, Confusion, and Clarinets!**_

_Molly's POV_

As soon as Hamilton broke the news to everyone, we all ran to the scene of the accident. Hamilton was right, Simon was trapped under a cart. But it wasn't a cart from town, it was completely black.

In front of the cart there was a young man standing there looking puzzled. As soon as he heard us approaching he immediately spun around like he had been expecting us.

He was tall and had long black hair. Not long enough to be in a ponytail though. He was skinny but looked like he could do some heavy work. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He looked too old to be in his teens but too young to be in his late twenties.

But if that wasn't enough, his eyes were dark and elusive…I mean they were completely black! I guess there was a tint of gray but wow…

He was very cute nonetheless, actually, handsome! But this isn't the time to think about that!

His eyes were fixed on me the whole time. He walked up and said, "Hey, my name is…"

I cut him off. "We'll save the introductions for later! I think you should go help the boys.

With that he went to help lift the cart off of Simon who was nearly dead.

On the team to help was Hamilton, Gill, Luke, Owen, that boy, and Chase. Jin was down by Simon checking on him at every moment.

It all looked like they were trying hard but…they couldn't lift it…Simon would be dead in a matter of moments…

I joined the men in their strife to lift the cart up. Even If I couldn't help much, I could at least do something.

I stood next to Chase and started pushing.

"What are you doing??!!" Chase said still trying to push the cart up. I could feel it move a bit, and so could everyone else.

"It's moving!! PUSH!!!!" Gill said. Hmm maybe if he can take credit for this he would get more brownie points so everyone will love the idea of him becoming mayor… ha well he's my friend and I'll support him every step of the way!

"I came to help! I know there's not much I can do but I can at least try!" I said with fire in my heart.

Chase looked at me for a minute and nodded. "Alright, I…I just don't want you getting hurt…"

That was the sweetest thing he every said to me! I looked deeply into his eyes and I couldn't look away.

I then saw the other kid looking at us and he didn't look too happy. I adverted my glance from Chase's eyes but found myself looking back into them. They were gorgeous!

I felt the cart move a bit more off the ground.

_Chase's POV_

I can't believe I said that! I mean Natsume made me mean and cold at first making sarcastic remarks all over the place and now…look at me… I'm breaking the fourth wall AND I'm basically telling her that I may…have a slight…NO! It can't be! Perhaps a small hint of a…nope…no! absolutely NOT!

…

Ok maybe just a little bit of a cr…a cru.. a crus, CRAP! Oh forget it!

I looked into her eyes…my gosh they were beautiful…

An amazing shade of amber…

She turned away to look at something…that kid…

There was something very familiar about him… that could just be the fact he looks like Harry Potter without the glasses but still.

Ha, he looked jealous…excellent…

She turned back to look. My gosh those eyes…

I felt as if I could lift anything…

_Molly's POV_

Suddenly the cart began to lift higher and higher until it was completely off of Simon. We pushed it to the side and Jin rushed to Simon to do surgery.

After the commotion the kid walked over to me and Chase and said "Now we can introduce each other, my name is Darien, I came to this town for the orchestra that was planning on being formed here. I believe your Molly and Chase the 2 first chairs, am I correct?"

We both nodded our heads.

"Yes, I auditioned quite some time ago on video and I'm your 2nd chair, I look forward to work with you two."

"Well if you excuse me I'll let you two get to know each other, gotta go back to the kitchen you know…bye Molly." Chase said as he walked away. What was his problem?

"Quite." Darien said. I just noticed, he has a British accent! COOL!!!

As soon as the coast was clear Darien said, "You know, just between us two, I think you're quite beautiful."

I laughed and said, "Why thank you, you know you remind me of my friends Will and Steiner!" I said cringing at the word _Steiner_. Skye, who is a famous thief and friend since child hood, has asked me to call him Steiner so no one was to find out he was in Harmonica town or in the orchestra. He also had a huge crush on my step sister (well somewhat step sister) Jill. I found it sweet!

Though I agreed to calling him Steiner, I've always hated it! Anyways…

"I'm serious." He said. "I know." I said in a change of tone. Not much of a sense of humor in this guy.

"Anyways I gotta go tend to my animals, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!"

I said remembering I have to let my animals back in.

"Farewell Molly." He said taking my hand kissing it slightly. This made me blush, and not in a good way. I suddenly got a headache.

"Ummm…. Ok… bye…" I said running back to my house.

I quickly led my animals back into the barn and ran inside. The headache was getting worse.

I grabbed the medicine Jin left me and took a couple tablets. I doubt it would help though.

I decided to turn on some clarinet music. I don't know why, Clarinet music (along with Flute and Piano music) always soothed me…

I turned on my iLive and went to lie in my bed.

The music was soothing, beautiful…clarinet is a very good instrument. I vaguely remember a woman playing a clarinet when I was young. The music luring me to sleep. That and a couple other put me to sleep to when I was young.

Then the clarinet music stopped. The next song was yet another thing that put me to sleep.

It was a nice song. I considered it my lullaby even though I was the only one to sing it.

It was "Once Upon a December" from the movie Anastasia. I don't know why I liked it so much. I guess ever since childhood. I would dance around the house singing it and my mother would laugh…

My…mother?

The headache got worse.

Why was it so easy to lift the cart when I looked into Chase's eyes?

Why am I remembering my past now?

Why was Darien so jealous of me and Chase?

So many questions…I drifted off to sleep…

"Once upon a December…."

* * *

_Sorry folks! I haven't been able to write much due to me being really busy!! I also couldn't come up with an ending I really liked! Anyways yup…LOVE CONCERS ALL!!! Haha, anyways yeah, I've been watching Anastasia lately which is why I added "Once Upon a December" in the story. I'm sorry I'm obsessed with that, "The Labyrinth" and Fred and George Weasley right now and I don't know why! The reason for the clarinet music, I don't know I needed another "C" word and Clarinet starts with "C" and has to do with music! I doesn't really help me go to sleep. Well that's about it at this point so I'll see you all later! BYEZ!!!_


	6. Chapter 3: The Announcement and Question

_Hello my friends! I'm really excited due to the fact that I get to go see my bff in the play she is in tonight!! I decided I'm gonna write some more due to creative process stirring in my dear head. And yes Tigerlili242: Darien is an OC. I couldn't decide on a name. It was either that, Spencer, or Akira. I went with that because I had Sailor Moon in my mind at that point in time. :] Although I think there might have been a game with a doctor named Darien but I can't say for sure. Anyways on with it then!_

_**Chapter 3: The Announcement and Question**_

_Dream Sequence:_

"MOLLY RUN!!!!" Chase yelled as he was trying to free himself from the large bookshelf that had fallen on him during the explosion.

"Chase you already saved me twice now its my turn to save you!" Molly said running to Chase trying to pull him out of the ruble.

"WATCH OUT!!!"

_Molly's POV_

I shook the dream from my head and concentrated on playing. Once I told Finn about the dream, he decided that these death dreams, headaches, dizzy spells and the cart falling on Simon weren't just accidents.

"That was fantastic everyone!" Mr. Caid said after we we're done with Bohemian Rhapsody. Yes we were playing a "Queen" song. But that song is freaking amazing!

We all started to pack up, due to it being much past our ending time, Mr. Caid stopped us.

"I would like you all to know we will be having our first concert next week, Friday here at 7 pm. The attire is a nice outfit like for girls a dress for boys a tux would be nice. I'll tell you the order of the music tomorrow. Goodnight everyone!"

Our first concert! Whoah! That came quickly.

Jin was putting away his French horn when I decided to walk over to him.

"Hey Jin! Is Simon doing better?" I ask from behind him.

"Hello Molly, yes Simon is actually doing spectacular which is odd because as soon as that cart would have hit him, he would be in recovery for months but he's actually going to be out in a week." Jin said, focused on his French horn. "In fact the day right after the concert."

Concert…the words echoed in my mind. Oh to perform in a concert again. I haven't preformed in a concert since my 8th grade spring concert! Though I played flute throughout my entire life, our high school was pretty poor and didn't have enough money for a band program.

"Oh well that's good! Well I gotta go, cows, sheep, chickens and all, bye Jin!"

"Bye Molly. And get some sleep you have dark circles under your eyes." Jin said as I was turning.

I do? …that's not a good sign…

Darien Alert!! I thought as the tall black haired boy walked over. Though he was EXTREMELY cute, he was also EXTREMELY annoying. Always calling me beautiful.

"Why hello Molly! Don't you look lovely tonight?" The usual routine.

"Hey Darien." As I always say but added something different. "You say that every night. It makes me wonder why you say it."

"Because it's the truth Molly! You're beautiful!" He said a little louder then he needed to.

There were a bunch of "OOHs" and "AAHs"

"Ha-ha-ha…Darien that's nice but…" I started to say but then he pulled out a rose. On it was a note saying "Will you go out with me?"

I noticed Chase was looking at us, it looked like he was…hurt…that's odd…

"Umm…Darien that's…Uhh…very sweet of you but…umm… I just not interested. Heck I barley know you!" I said.

"But through this way we can get to know each other very well." He said in a sly voice and leaned in for a kiss.

I pushed him away. "Sorry Darien but ha-ha the answer is still NO!" I said. He didn't look too hurt.

"All right want to play hard ball, that's fine." I could have sworn I heard him say.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to get to know you better! Goodnight Molly!" He said and he was off.

I walked over to Chase and he still looked hurt…what did I do?

"Hey Chase what's the matter?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing…What did Mr. Slick want?" He asked pointing into the crowd.

"He wanted to know if I would be his girlfriend. It was weird." I said looking into the crowd following his finger.

"I'm guessing by the way he leaned in to kiss you…you said yes?" He said a little anger in his voice.

"HECK NO!!! I don't even know him! Gosh why would you think I would say yes?" I said.

A sly smirk appeared on his face.

"That's good then! I wouldn't want you going out with a sleezeball like that guy!" He said, he laughed after that.

"Its not nice to judge a book by its cover Chase!" I said but I was also laughing.

_In an Evil Lair in Port Huron:_

"Yes have them laugh!! Her power will soon be mine!!" A dark, deep voice said.

"Darien, I'm very upset with your actions today. If you played your cards right we could have had the girl and the world by 10!"

"I'm sorry father. I tried. She apparently doesn't have feelings for me…Yet."

"Well Darien, we still have time before the next year. Just keep trying. Just remember every time you fail there is a punishment. Right now…Give me 'Harvest Moon: DS' !!!"

"FATHER NOOOOO!!!! That's my prized Possession!!!!!" Darien screamed as he fell to the floor in tears.

"That's too bad!! If you fail again…ALL OF THEM WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"But if you succeed…THE WORLD WILL BE OURS!!!!"

Darien perked up at that thought. "Yes!"

They both laughed a maniacal laugh.

_Well what will happen now hmm? Anyways sorry guys I gotta go BYE!!!_


	7. Chapter 4: I'm Not Dead Yet!

_Well then a little turn of events!! Darien is…EVIL!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry… Urgh I don't feel good today… anyways… also isn't the scientist in AWL and AnWL Daryl? I could be mistaken though I haven't play AnWL in forever! I'm in happy mood though so here we go!!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: "I am not Dead Yet!!"**_

_Molly's POV_

"Darien is creepy Molly…" Finn said looking back at the church.

"Finn I know…he just went out and asked me out it was…weird…" I said walking, flute case in hand. I stopped walking.

"Is the headache back?" Finn said worriedly.

"No but," I turned to face him, "I think we should get to the bottom of this!" I said.

He smiled and turned around again. "I was thinking you would say that!"

"Then you'll help me? And if you say no, I have a perfect way to bribe you!" I said about to reach into my rucksack to pull out what I had.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Finn said looking curious.

"Oh its nothing…its just…" I said trying to make him beg.

"TELL ME ALREADY!!!" Finn shouted. I would have been surprised that nobody could hear him but, I'm the only one that can hear him, besides Gill. How he can hear I don't know.

I pulled out the blue bell.

"O…M…G…" Finn said. "Man you have some spare time!! Where was I?"

"Asleep in my flute case."

"Of course." Finn said looking at the flute case in my hand.

"Well shouldn't we go now?" Finn said looking eagerly towards the way back to town. We were nearly to the farm.

"Finn, I'm sure Ben has better things to do right now like, oh I don't know…Uhh sleeping?" I said.

"OUCH! SARCASM BURNS!" Finn said grabbing his heart.

"Lets do it in the morning, we might have to go into town anyways."

"Why is that Molly?"

"Well, if Jin lets us, we'll go interrogate Simon. I'll call in the morning." I said. By that time we were at the house.

"All right then." Finn said as he was settling in the flute case. "Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight Finn!" I said and shut off the lights.

_The Next Day!_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS RELEASED??!!" I shouted into the phone but quickly regained my coolness.

"He was released as soon as I got home from practice. He looked very healthy, in fact he jumped out of bed. Literally!"

"Ok then I guess I'll go talk to him at the photo shop then. Thanks Jin."

"Anytime Molly, anytime." Jin said and hung up.

"Well Finn, I guess we'll do the bell first and then hit the photo shop." I said taking a deep sigh after words.

The bell rang and Ben gave us the same speech everyone else did. I was so much more concentrated on getting to Simon.

After that I ran out of the cave until I got to the photo shop.

Sure enough Simon was there, standing behind the counter, looking very, very normal…and…creepy…

"Hey Simon! Happy you're out of the Clinic?" I said in the politest tone I could.

"Why hello Molly!" He had a strange tint to his eyes he usually doesn't have. They looked nearly identical to Darien's except his were pure gray, these have a bit of his original eye color and gray mixed in…it looked weird…

I shook the thought and said, "Everyone thought you would die under that cart!" That was a mistake to say.

"Are you nuts? I feel…happy! I feel HAPPY!" he started to say.

"Whoah what's going on?!" I said panicking.

"I AM NOT DEAD YET I CAN DANCE AND I CAN SING I AM NOT DEAD YET I CAN DO THE HIGHLAND FLING I AM NOT DEAD YET NO NEED TO GO TO BED NO NEED TO CALL THE DOCTOR CAUSE IM NOT YET DEAD!!" Simon sang.

A huge group of people came in the shop.

"HE IS NOT YET DEAD THAT'S WHAT THE GEEZER SAID OH HE'S NOT YET DEAD BANANAS OFF HIS HEAD HE IS NOT YET DEAD PUT HIM BACK IN BED KEEP HIM OFF THE COFFEE CAUSE HE'S NOT YET DEAD!"

Simon then started to dance to the musical intermission.

I thought quickly and found a shovel. "WHACK!!!"

"That should shut him up for a bit." Finn said unclasping his ears from his head.

"WELL NOW HE'S DEAD YOU WHACKED HIM ON THE…"

"SHUT UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" I said threatening the others with a whacking as well.

I fled the premises and as I was leaving I could have sworn I heard…

"NOT DEAD YET!"

* * *

_Well then…Haha…Haha. I should be shot. Jk! Plz don't shoot me! Wow this was short! By the way! Thanks for all the people that have reviewed!! Anyways byez peoplez!_


	8. Chapter 5: Little Dress Shop of Horrors

_What's up people? Blaaah its nearly the last day of spring break!!!:'( Ah well. Well not much to talk about so…ANDALE!!!!! _

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Little Dress Shop of Horrors!**_

_Molly's POV_

It had been 3 days since Simon had been released from the Clinic and apparently he has been doing fantastically since then!

…He's still creeping me out though…

"I am not dead yet I can dance and I can sing! I am not dead yet I can do the highland fling! I am not dead yet…"

"FINN!!!!! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" I screamed while I was digging through my closet.

"Geez Molly! I'm just singin'! What are you even doing?" Finn said.

I still continued to search through my small closet until I couldn't find at all what I was looking for.

"MOLLY!!!!!" Finn screamed.

"What? Huh? Oh…it's nothing…" I said blushing. I couldn't tell Finn what I was looking for he would never believe me.

"Tell me, RIGHT NOW!!" Finn said coming up behind me pulling my hair.

"OUCH!!! FINE!!!" I said trying to get my hair back.

"That's more like it!" Finn said.

"I'm looking for…a…a…a…"

"SPIT IT OUT!!!!" Finn yelled.

"A DRESS!!!!"

*PLUNK!!* Finn fell to the ground in shock.

Everyone I knew would be in shock when they saw me in a dress. Though I don't remember much about my childhood I do remember I NEVER wore dresses. I always thought they where too girly. But now its time to grow up!

The problem was I didn't have a dress.

The Tailor Shop was closed due to the fact that they didn't have any materials and Shelly was out getting some and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. The day of the concert.

I couldn't get it tomorrow because we basically have practice all day and get like 2 hrs to get ready which for me it really means 1hr or ½ an hr. to get ready while the other time is taking care of my farm.

"Finn? You okay little buddy?" I said poking his stomach.

"YOU'RE GETTING A DRESS???!!!" Finn said waking up immediately.

"Yes…" I said suddenly getting very small.

"I really can't though… the Tailor shop is closed and I don't have a dress. Ugh I guess I'm stuck with dress pants…" I sighed very unhappily.

_Evil lair in Port Huron:_

"Hmmm…she wants a dress does she…"

"Yes father I recall that 2 seconds ago she clearly stated she wanted a dress." Said Darien engrossed with his Rubix Cube.

"You know I'm trying to put some suspense and evilness into this story here!" The mustachioed man said.

"You couldn't put any evil in this if you tried! I mean look at yourself! You're sitting in a blow-up chair that you got from EBay! You're wearing a pink cloak! You think that 90 year old women are hot! AND YOU HAVE A HELLO KITTY STUFFED ANIMAL THAT IS ON YOUR BED RIGHT NOW! YOU CALL THAT EVIL???!!!" Darien said throwing the Rubix Cube down out of frustration.

"All right I have answers for all of those. The reason for the blow-up chair was because the other chair broke and it was a bargain AND it was limited edition Barbie blow-up chair! The reason for the cloak was I was washing the cloak, I left the room for a moment and Mr. Wiggles spilled pink dye in the washing machine which is the reason my underwear is also pink! There you go!"

"First off who is Mr. Wiggles? And second what about the other 2 blackmails?" Darien said walking over to his father.

"Mr. Wiggles is our cat!" Mustache man said.

"MEORCH!!!!" Purred and fat ugly cat.

"That doesn't sound like a cat…or look like one…" Darien said gagging.

"Yes I know he will be going through a tummy tuck soon."

"So what about the women and the stuffed cat?" Darien said impatiently.

"I like my women old okay!" Mustache man said.

"And…" Darien said tapping his foot.

"And what?"

"WHAT ABOUT THE HELLO KITTY?????!!!!!!"

"I don't have a Limited Edition Hello Kitty Goes to the Beach Life size plush on my bed!"

"Hello I'm Hello Kitty! You're my best friend!" The plush animal said as Darien pulls the string attached.

"YOU RAIDED MY ROOM???!!!" He said grabbing the Hello Kitty doll from Darien's hands.

"You know what?! I can't take this crap anymore!! When you die I'll actually be able to some evil!! I'll take away their Nintendo, and their McDonalds, and their Facebook and their YouTube, and their AND…"

"I GET IT!!!! I'M NOT VERY EVIL! Geez what can a dad do to get cut some slack here! Teenagers! If you think you should do a good job at being evil maybe YOU should try and take on today's task!!" The father got up and stared at his son with a playful grin representing a challenge.

The man was still in the shadows. Only his cape and smirk were shown.

"You know what!? I think I will!! But first I need to clear my head! I'm going to Starbucks!" Darien shouted after his father before turning around.

"You can't…THERE IS NO STARBUCKS IN PORT HURON!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!"

"…Dad…you're embarrassing me…and you know what?! OH WELL! I'M GOIN TO TIM HORTANS!!! AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien laughed.

"Not even some Timbits?"

"NO!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien laughed again before leaving the lair.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! BUT DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man cried, his head in his hands.

"*sigh* Alright what do you want?" Darien said coming back to his father.

"Black coffee, 50 pack of Timbits, 5 Double Dips, 4 Vanilla Creams and 4 Boston Creams!!" Said the newly happy man.

Darien rolled his eyes at his father and how long his list was but still agreed to buy all of it.

"That's my boy! Now shoo shoo!" Said the man. And with that Darien disappeared in a burst of black dust.

"Ah that son of mine! Evil, but well hearted…hmm I see that he might have feelings for this girl Molly though…I'll see how he does with this task."

_Molly's POV:_

"YES MICKELSON JUST WON THE MASTERS!!!!!!" I Screamed in happiness. "IN YO FACE TIGER!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Geez never seen you so excited about golf!" Finn said looking at all the tears of happiness throughout the crowd on the TV.

"Of course! All my money was on him!! And he deserves it!" I said grinning ear to ear.

"It's all about money huh?" Finn said scratching his head.

"And about showing Gill that Mickelson is so much better than Tiger!! He thinks he knows everything! HA!" I said laughing at my friend's expense.

*BRRRINNNNG BRRRRINNNGG!!!!* Rung the telephone.

"Haha! It's probably Gill right now to tell me I cheated or something!" I said walking over to the phone laughing.

"Hey Gill! I didn't cheat ya know!" I said casually. But the person who spoke wasn't Gill.

"Uhh…Molly this isn't Gill. This is Darien." He said in his English accent.

"Oh hi! What's up?" I said as casually as I could.

"Nothing much but I heard you needed a dress for tomorrow's concert." Darien said.

"Uhh yeah how did you kn.."

"No time to explain but I know this fantastic dress shop that's a tad out of town. They have amazing dresses that will take your breath away!" Darien said. I still don't know how he knew though.

"Oh wow! That would be very helpful! Thanks Darien!" I said happily.

"No problem. Hehe." He said…he said…Hehe? That's suspicious…

"Ha…what's so funny?" I said a little scared to know the answer.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Here! Do you have an e-mail? I'll send you directions." He said…he's hiding something.

"Oh yeah! It's ." I said...should i be giving this dude I barely know my e-mail? Ah well! I'm in dire need of a dress and if he can help me? Well how could I refuse?

"Alright it should get there in… 1 minute." He said sounding like he was concentrating on sending it.

"Can I bring a friend with me?" I said. I guessed he would say yes but I wasn't sure…he didn't seem so keen on be being with me being anyone else besides him…protective much?

"Ummm…well I don't know…" He said. Told ya.

"Please! It would make me feel safer if I go with a friend!" I said. This has to make him change his mind!

"Ummm…ok…fine…but whom?"

"I don't know probably Luna if she's free." I said thinking.

"Hmmm…alright…fine." He said. Again, told ya.

"Ok!! Thanks again Darien!! You're the best!" I'm such a liar. I like Darien…at times…but still he's definitely not the best person I know.

"Haha, why thank you miss Molly! I pride myself in being the best!" He said. I could hear him smirking.

"Ok thanks again! Gotta go bye!!" I said just about to hang up the phone so I could hurry up and call Luna.

"Alright. Goodbye Molly."

I hung up the phone and then picked it up again.

Luna happily agreed to come with me and be my fashion teacher.

On my way out I ran into Chase. I haven't seen him in ages!

"Hey Chase! What's up?" I said casually. What's up with me and being casual today?

"Oh…Uhh…hey Molly. Nothing much just taking a walk." Chase said…something was wrong with him.

"Chase are you okay your face is all red…"

"Uhh…yeah…I'm fine! Anyways where are you going?" He said as his face got redder.

"Oh heading over to Luna's then we're gonna go to a dress shop outside of town that Darien told me about!" I said perking up. I wonder what Chase's expression will be when he sees me wearing a dress?

His painful smile vanished.

"I don't think you should hang out with that guy a lot Molly…" He said looking down.

"Why? He seems nice…cocky, but nice…enough…" I said.

"Sorry molly I gotta go…bye…" He said then took off.

"But…*sigh* alright bye…" What was with him?

_Moments later…_

"Alright Luna looks like this is it!" I said happily as we reached the dress shop. I left Finn behind because he wanted to sleep.

"Hmmm…not as nice as our place though, but good enough!" Luna said.

We walked inside to be greeted by an older women and her cat.

"Why hello ladies! Go ahead and look around! Everything's on sale!" She said.

"MEOWRCH!" Said the cat…I think that's a cat…

"Alright thanks!" Luna said grabbing my arm and pulling me around the store.

We finally decided on 2 decent looking dresses. Everything in the store looked like it had been from the 1800's!

"Alright Molly we have these 2 choices. Which one?" Luna said holding them both up. These 2 actually looked modern. One of them was a sleeveless teal dress with sparkles and rhinestones that flowed and the other one was basically the same only with a jacket, no rhinestones, and was red.

"Hmmm…I'll have to try them both on but I'm leaning more towards the red one." I said looking sideways at the dresses.

"That's what I was thinking too! Alright so we should go ask for a dressing room for you!" Luna said pulling me towards the lady at the desk.

"Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" She said petting her cat.

"Yeah could we get a dressing room for her?" Luna asked sweetly but sassy.

"Of course! Right this way." She said pulling us to a back hallway.

All of a sudden the cat attacked Luna forcing her to the ground!

"Where's the amulet?!" The old woman screeched as she transformed into a huge carnivorous plant.

"What are you talking about??!!" I screamed trying to put the now mutant cat devil thing off of Luna.

"GIVE ME THE AMULET!!!" It screeched again.

The Devil/Cat was scratching Luna's face that she was bleeding. I had to do something quick!

I found a metal pipe that was coincidently placed on the floor in my time of need.

_(Insert Mortal Kombat Theme here)_

I swatted the pipe at the plant thing but it kept trying to bite my head off. I swung harder and harder until it bit my arm.

"OUCH!!!" I yelped. That was it!

"I then started swinging at the Devil/Cat thing in my fight to save Luna.

"Molly!! HELP!!!" Luna screamed. She then fainted from blood loss.

"LUNA!!!!" I screamed and started swinging at the cat even harder until I felt a tingling in my veins.

All of a sudden The pipe burst into flames, yet it didn't burn my hands!

Grass is weak against Fire! (Or so says Pokemon at least.)

I started swinging the pipe at the plant and it burst into flames as well. Pokemon is always right!

The plant then turned into a vortex of darkness and then disappeared. The cat did the same.

All of a sudden the store disappeared and we were on the ground outside Marimba Farm.

I quickly ran to Chase's house and started pounding on the door.

"Molly what is it?!" He said opening the door.

I couldn't speak but I pointed to Luna. He gasped and then knew what I was talking about.

He helped me carry her to the clinic and waited with me to hear the results.

She was pretty banged up so I doubted she would be able to play tomorrow. I couldn't stand to loose my best friend. She was one of my first friends since I arrived a year ago. I couldn't stand to loose her.

I started to cry a tad.

Chase didn't say anything he just started to hug me and keep me close…I could feel his body heat against mine. He was extremely warm and very comforting.

The door opened and we quickly let go of each other.

"Well it's nothing too serious." Jin said. "A few scratches on the face and arm. She'll have to be in recovery for a bit though."

"Will she be able to play tomorrow?" Chase asked before I could get the courage to ask myself.

"It's a possibility that she might be able to but let's just pray to the Harvest Goddess that she'll be alright. I've already contacted Candace and Shelly and should be coming over to make sure she's okay." Jin said.

"You 2 might want to leave." Irene said.

"Alright, thank you Jin, Irene, let's go Molly." Chase said putting his arm around my back.

I just nodded in response.

We walked out of the Clinic and Chase walked me back to my house.

"Hmm I guess all we can do is pray, like Jin said." Chase said looking at the way to the Goddess pond.

"Goodnight Molly…" He said before turning around to walk back to his house.

For a minute there I was completely speechless. Why was he being so nice and caring?

He apparently didn't expect an answer and kept walking.

"Chase…" I began to say looking at the ground.

He paused.

"Yes?" He said turning his head around.

"Thank you…for everything you did tonight…it really helped…" I said. I could feel the blush coming on.

He chuckled a bit. "No prob. See you tomorrow." And with that he was off.

"Goodnight…Chase…" I said turning into my house.

As soon as I shut the door and turned around Finn was in my face.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT??!!" Finn screamed.

I told him everything. I cried during quite a bit of it.

Finn comforted me and told me it was alright. He said we should go to the Goddess Pond and pray to the Harvest Goddess in person.

Once we were there I told the Harvest Goddess everything.

"It's alright Molly. I will do everything in my power to heal Luna but the thing that wounded her was from dark sources. It may take time." She said also trying to comfort me.

"But what about everything else? What about the fire and all of that stuff?" I asked. I needed to know.

"I'm not quite sure. I'm sure all will be answered soon, just be patient." The Harvest Goddess said.

"Alright…Thank you Harvest Goddess. Goodnight! And I hope you'll be able to see the concert tomorrow!" I said trying to be happy.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll be watching. Goodnight Molly. Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Harvest Goddess!!" Finn said.

When I got home there was a package on my doorstep.

I took it inside and opened.

"OH MY GODDESS!!! IT'S A DRESS!!" I squealed happily. "There's a note. _Dear Molly, I knew you needed this so I whipped it up for you! Enjoy! From: HG, and all the Harvest Sprites._"

"FINN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!????" I screamed with happiness and annoyance that he didn't tell me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! SURPRISE!" Finn said with a huge grin.

"OH THANK YOU!!!!!!!! IT'S JUST WHAT I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF!!!!!" I was jumping up and down like a little kid who just found out they get to go to Disney.

"Haha, it was nothing!" Finn said.

It was a beautiful red dress that was tiered with rhinestones and was sleeveless. It was gorgeous and I had the perfect high heels to go with it too!

When I went to bed I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. It was all confusing! What's this Amulet the creepy lady was talking about? And what about that fire? And what about Chase? And will Luna be okay?! Hmm… I'll just have to do what the Harvest Goddess said, be patient.

But 1 question still eludes me though…

How would there be a dress shop outside town if the town is basically the whole island?

…

* * *

_Well that was dragging quite a bit! I've been working on this chapter for 3 days now! Unfortunately I didn't update as much as I had planned over spring break due to the fact i was either busy doing something or reading "Immortal" by Gillian I love that book!! Also the thing I wrote at the beginning of the story was a few days ago so hello this is the future! Blaaah still waiting for the results of who made recruiting band! Wish me luck! Also I'm sorry if this chapter seems to drag on quite a bit but I wanted to get all of this is one chapter so, well I don't know why but anyways…REVIEW PLZ!! BYEZ!!!_


	9. Chapter 6: CONCERT TIME!

_Hello!!!!!!! I don't know why I'm so hyper because I'm sick but I guess I'm just naturally hyper! Anyways there's gonna be a lot of songs in here that you might recognize and a whole bunch that you might not recognize. Some of them are from my band, other bands, just other songs, and in this one there's gonna be a lot of stuff from…(Luke does drum roll) RECRUTING BAND!!! Yes that's right I made recruiting band! I was really happy when I found out and our first practice was yesterday and It was great! Anyways I'm gonna stop babbling so you can enjoy the story!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: CONCERT TIME!!!!!**_

_Molly's POV_

I couldn't sleep…

I kept thinking about Luna, Chase, and everything else…

Before I knew it, it was 4 am.

It was time to get up.

I had to get up this early due to the fact I had to be at the church with all my stuff at 6:30 and I still have to take care of my farm, shower and everything else before day long practicing.

After the work was done Finn and I headed for the church with my Flute and music, only to be stopped by Mr. Caid, the director.

"Good morning Molly! Lovely morning isn't it?" He said. He was wearing just a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Good morning Mr. Caid. Yes it is quite nice!" I replied in the least tired voice I could.

"Oh please call me Sebastian! Mr. Caid makes me sound too old! I'm only in my late 30's you know!" He said.

"Haha! Alright Sebastian it is!" I said laughing.

"So are you excited for tonight?" He asked as we walked to the church.

"Yeah really excited!! I can't wait!! It's gonna be my first concert since high school!!"

I said. Now that I didn't have to pretend to care about. I really couldn't wait for it.

"Good! Also guess what." He said getting ready to pull something out of his bag.

"What?" I said.

"We got the t-shirts last night!!" He said pulling out the band t-shirt. I was a white t-shirt with the words "Harmonica All State Band" on the front and on the back a special nickname or just our name at the top and at the bottom of the back all our names and instruments.

"They look awesome!!!!" I said examining the shirt.

"Yeah you guys will get them later. Oh we're here!" He said. We went inside and I set my things down.

We checked in with Perry who was, of course, already there.

I was the musician there at this point in time because it was still early.

All of a sudden Candace walked in and behind her was…LUNA!!!!

"LUNA!!!!" I said running up to her and hugged her.

"Molly! Don't hurt Luna more then she already is!" Sebastian said walking up to us.

"Sorry Sebastian but I was worried about her!" I said trying to pled for forgiveness.

"It's alright! So Luna, can you play?" Sebastian said.

"Well, I have my Viola case don't I? Jin said I'll be able to play just fine." Luna said with a huge smile. I smiled back to her.

The church started to fill up with everyone else and everyone started to tune.

I didn't see Chase though.

He finally walked through the church doors and came directly over to me.

"Hey Molly. Looks like Luna's feeling better." He said pointing over at the now tuning Luna.

"Yup!! It's great she can play today!!" I said very hyper like.

"Yuhuh. Well I should go tune see in a minute." He said walking off without waiting for a response.

"See ya!" I said even though I was sure he couldn't hear me. It seems he did though.

I walked over to my seat and started talking to Candace seeing how she was only a few seats over.

All of sudden, Darien walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Are you okay??!! I heard Luna got hurt which means you must have too!!" He said getting closer to my face with every word.

"I'm okay. I didn't get hurt!" I said. This dude was really annoying me now. First he sent me to the dress shop that nearly killed my best friend and now he's wondering if I'm okay!

"Oh really?" He said slyly as he started to get super close.

"Get out of my seat Darien." Said a voice from behind. Thank the good lord! Chase is a savior!

"Humph! Alright! Come on Molly." Darien said trying to pull me from my seat. I stayed put.

"No, I'm not coming with you!" I said. He automatically let go.

"Fine." He said and with that he was off.

"Thanks Chase! You really saved me there!" I said looking into his eyes. They were as gorgeous as ever.

"No prob! I couldn't stand to see that creep kiss you!" Chase said with a burning passion that nearly made me think he was trying to protect me from something…evil.

Sebastian made announcements about the t- shirts and the concert ect.

Practice seemed to go by very quickly. The concert was at 7:30 and it was 6 so I had plenty of time to get ready.

By the time I was done it was nearly 7. I headed to the church in my dress without anyone seeing me on the way there.

It was a whopping 80 degrees but thankfully the concert was outside!

Now 7:10, I was at the church and getting tuned inside. The only other people who were there were Sebastian, Perry, Luke, and Bo. I talked to them a Bo nearly fell over once he saw me in a dress.

I decided to get warmed up and tuned. Soon everyone was there we were still inside the church while a HUGE audience assembled outside.

There were people that weren't even from here like, Forget Me Not Valley, Mineral Town and people from all over the globe!

I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach.

"Nervous?" Chase came up to me and said.

"Ummm…a bit… you?" I said trying to shake off my nervousness.

"Somewhat." He said then looked at me. He then skimmed my entire body noticing I was wearing a dress.

"Ha, you're wearing a dress…" He said then looked me over again.

"Haha! Yeah!" I said laughing. My nervousness was now gone, well until he said this,

"You look beautiful…"

I could feel a deep blush come on.

"Oh…umm…th…thank you…" I couldn't say anymore. He called me beautiful…

"Ummm… I should go get ready…see you later.." I said backing away.

"Hmmm…alright see you in a minute." Chase said turning away.

"Alright everyone file into the line and get ready to go out in 5 minutes!" Perry called out.

I got out to the front of the line and Chase behind me.

I turned around and gave him the best smile I could. He gave me that smirk of his.

"Well, it's nearly time!" I said trying to be enthusiastic. I was excited yet dreading the moment.

"Yup!" He said.

"Pssss!! Molly! I'm gonna go sit with the Harvest goddess! K?" Finn said tugging on my perfectly curled hair. It was actually long enough to curl and it looks really nice!

I nodded in response.

Just as Finn left Perry yelled, "Go!" That was my cue to lead the line to the chairs.

Everyone clapped as we came out we took our seats and sat down quietly while arranging our music.

Perry announced Sebastian and us. We all clapped for Mr. Caid as he was walking to the podium.

Perry announced that we first we would be playing "Contredanse".

Mr. Caid raised his hands and we put our instruments up. _Don't mess up! Don't mess up! _I thought to myself.

He came down on 1 and we started to play. I was doing a fantastic job!

After that song, we began playing "Rock to the Max Mr. Sax". Because this was a swing song there weren't any strings besides Double Bass.

This was a really catchy song and one of my favorites! We played really well through this song as well!

Then we played "Bella's Lullaby", and then "Over the Rainbow".

The last one was the one I was worried about.

It was "Best of Greenday" It was the hardest of them all. There were 2 key changes but that's not what I was worried about.

It was the 16th notes.

I've been having trouble with those lately.

I just need to pray that I'll do well.

The song started. I had an 8 measure rest at the beginning.

It was now time. "F,F,F,F,F,G,G,F,D,D,F"

Later on through the song we got to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" That's where the hard 16th notes come in.

Without any trouble I executed them perfectly.

We finished the song without any problem and got a standing ovation.

We got up and bowed.

Simon (who wasn't as weird as he was a bit ago) got everyone together and took a group photo.

I couldn't help but smile.

I had just played perfectly through a concert. My first.

Of many more to come.

* * *

_Alrighty people! There you have it! No this is not the end of the story! There's a lot more to come!! Also if you have any suggestions for songs to be played during one of the concerts or practices, just put it in a review!! Yup all of the songs don't belong to me in anyway, I just play them! "Best of Greenday" isn't actually hard but because I wanted one song for her to struggle with and that was the hardest one we got for recruiting band (Besides High School Musical 2 Medley) I picked that one. So yeah that's about it so remember to review, leave suggestions and…LONG LIVE CEILING CAT!!! BYEZ!!! _:]


	10. Chapter 7: Sing Off! part 1

_Really sorry I haven't been able to write anything lately!! I've been really busy with recruiting band, school projects, studying for tests, watching Glee, ect. ect. so yeah. Speaking of Glee, well…you'll have to find out for this chapter!_

_**Chapter 7: Sing Off!! (Part 1)**_

_Molly's POV_

"Well Finn I'm officially bored!" I said collapsing on the ground. It was now the beginning of Summer, 2 weeks after our concert. Mr. Caid was letting us take a few days off due to it being like 99 degrees.

I needed something new and excited to keep me occupied!

"I got nothing." Finn said also collapsing.

All we decided on was going for a walk in town… but we found more.

God must have answered my prayers! Something to get rid of my boredom!!

"_YOUNG VOICES SINGING COMPITITION!!! FOR ANYONE 16-29 YEARS OF AGE! DUETS ONLY!! SIGN UP SHEET BELOW! SIGN UP BOTH YOU AND PARTNER!"_

"Blaaah it has to be a duet!?" I said reading it over and over again.

"I'll be your partner." Said the one voice I love yet dread hearing all at the same time.

Of course it's Chase!

"You can sing!?" I asked surprised.

"Yup now we gotta get to the lighthouse like right now or we're gonna miss it!" He said pulling me with him.

"I never actually agreed ya know?!" I said taking my arm away.

"Alright…Please will you be my partner? Chase said taking my hand in his again. This made me blush like crazy.

"Ummm…Uhhhh…alright!" I said allowing him to pull me along.

Things have been quite weird since the beginning of the year for me and Chase. We're not the same fun filled people we used to be. Things are just…different.

We got to the Lighthouse, not really expecting to see a lot of people.

The line extended to the beach…

After ½ hr. of waiting in line, we finally got to the front and signed up. We were #13 out of 30. It's only the first round of 4 so there was not a good chance we would make it.

We saw a whole bunch of people we know. Luna was doing it with Gill. It may or may not look it to you but Gill is actually a male soprano!

Luna and Gill did an amazing job, they did "Defying Gravity" Not the original, the Glee Cast version.

They we're #11, 2 more turns and we were up.

"Hello Molly…Chase. Are you 2 auditioning?" Darien said.

"Why yes we are! Who are you auditioning with?" I asked quite curious.

"This is my cousin Jessica. She has a truly amazing voice, we're sure to win!" He said showing us a short blond girl. She was wearing very revealing clothing and tons of make-up.

"What number are you guys?" I asked.

"#12 so we're up we'll see you after we win the 1st quarter." Jessica said.

"We'll see about that!" Chase said, grabbing my arm as to pull me away from something dangerous.

After we got away for a moment Chase said, "Alright let's sing "You Are the Music in Me" from HSM 2 okay?"

"Alright, corny song but alright." I said shrugging.

We couldn't believe our ears.

They were singing our song! And they were singing it well!! Darn Darien and his looks and charm!

I whispered to Chase, "What are we going to do??!!!"

"You'll see." He said patting me on the shoulder.

They finished the song with grace and style.

"#13!!!" Called the judge.

We were next.

Chase told the band what to play.

As soon as they started I knew what song it was. It was "Borderline/ Open Your Heart" It's a mash-up of 2 Madonna songs that were put together by the Glee Cast.

_Molly:_

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be_

_I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free_

_Stop playin' with my heart finish what you start_

_When you make my love come down_

_If you want me let me know_

_Baby, let it show_

_Honey, don't you fool around_

_Chase:_

_Don't try to resist me_

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Both:_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

_Wow! I thought. Chase is a really good singer!!_

_Both (Mostly Molly) : _

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me_

_Your making me, you're making such a fool of me_

_I see you on the street and you walk on by_

_You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by_

_When you hold me in your arms you love me_

_Till I just can't see._

_Oooooh_

_So you choose to look the other way_

_Well I've got something to say_

_Both:_

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you_

_You turn the key_

_Oooooh open you're heart with the key!!_

We did pretty good I guess. Everyone stood up and applauded, even one of the judges! But the others didn't, one of them clapped but the other one just looked at us with a frown. I guess typical American Idol Judges!

Everyone else auditioned and we were done but we had to wait for the results.

Then and only then will I know how well we did…if we did well at all…

_Alright then! This little arc is in fact going to be stretched out to at the least 4 chapters before we're gonna get back to the original PLOT. Anyways, Borderline/ Open Your Heart, Defying Gravity and You Are the Music in Me are of course not mine in anyway!! Also if you haven't listened to Borderline/Open Your Heart go on Youtube and check it out! Make sure you put Glee by it though too! Alright that's about it! BYEZ!!! _


	11. Chapter 8: Mother's Day Blues

_Hiya! Well Recruiting band is over __ but thankfully our concert is less than a week away! __ But unfortunately the 7__th__ grade band (which I am in) is sucking! There are only a few people that actually know what they're doing and URGH! Anyways on with the story and… HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Oh but before I forget this is basically just a filler and will not be within the arc I am doing! Just saying!_

_**Chapter 8: The Mother's Day Blues**_

_Molly's POV/Dream Sequence_

"MOM?" I screamed.

There was a woman in a gorgeous white dress standing there looking at me with warm eyes.

I ran up to hug her but as I did, I went right through her.

She turned around to look at me again and then started to fade away…

_Molly's POV Real life_

I woke up in a flash.

I was only a little bit light out so it was pretty early.

I sat up and saw a sticky note on my nightstand. It said:

_Dear Molly, I'm going to spend Mother's Day with The H.G. you're more than welcome to come! –Finn_

Mother's Day…

I've come to despise this holiday or whatever you would like to call it.

I've never had a mother, sure a foster mom but, no one to call my own.

Since I've been orphaned since around age 8, I don't remember my mother, father or anyone else that was ever in my family.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I went to take care of my farm still feeling melancholy.

After my work was done I went for a walk to clear my head. I decided to go to the church first.

As I walked through town I saw everyone with their mothers.

Simon, Barbara, and Phoebe were out walking. Maya and Jake presented Colleen and Yolanda with flowers. How I envied them!

All with mothers or someone to care for.

I walked to the church and went down to the graveyard. Luke and Gill were there by their mother's graves each with bouquet of flowers for them. At least they knew who their mother was.

I walked back up and went inside the church.

I sat in a pew and started to clear my mind when talk of a ghost caught my attention. Perry was talking with Mr. Caid about a mysterious sound he keeps hearing late at night.

He attributed it to a ghost while Mr. Caid thought otherwise.

"It's probably just natural phenomena. Just don't think of it as a ghost and soon you will not think of it as anything!" Mr. Caid said.

I turned away and walked out of the church. I then realized I had to go to Chase's house for practicing for the next part of the singing competition. We still didn't know if we made it but we wanted to be ready just in case.

I got to Chase's house and knocked on the door.

"Geez Molly, you look down." Chase said as he opened the door.

He welcomed me inside and asked me to sit down.

"Chase how come your not sad, I mean you don't get to see your mother on mother's day. Why aren't you sad?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I've learned to deal with their death's." He said but then clammed up realizing what he said.

"You said your parents were studying abroad. You never said they…" I began but he cut me off.

"Yes they died…they never went abroad…I only said that because I didn't want people feeling sorry for me. People already have enough problems nowadays, they don't need to worry about me." He said looking down.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him but in a way, if they hadn't died he wouldn't have come to the island.

"But sometimes," He began, "Sometimes I hear their voices singing to me. It's kinda strange but it's true."

"I get the same feeling too…" I said looking at Chase.

We kept that gaze for a long time then he broke it.

"We should get working…" He said looking down.

"Yeah…" I said.

We walked to the piano and Chase started playing warm-ups, then I did the same.

As I was playing I realized that even though I have no idea what they're like or anything like that, I can always imagine.

_Well there you have it! The filler until the Concert is over! Yes it's this Tuesday and I'm very excited, even though "We're All in This Together" is sucking, we should still be decent! So yeah, If your wondering, I started this on mother's day, forgot about it the following Monday and the rest of the week I forgot about it. After this the arc will continue but don't expect that till like next week or something because this week is going to be extremely busy! Anyways also for anyone who suggests I put a song in here just say so in a review please! So goodbye for now! And for anyone that has an upcoming concert or performance of anything or what not g'luck! _


	12. Chapter 9: OMG

_Heyyy! Guess what! My laptops fixed! YAY! Yeah for those of you who don't know, my laptop had a virus and wouldn't work and was being stupid but yeah. I'm also caught up on "Princess Tutu Abridged" so now I can really start writing MF again! __ Well enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: O…M…G…**

_Molly's POV_

Me and Chase were in the huge line with everyone else to see the list.

It was a long shot we would make it, but hey we tried.

We were in the back of the line, due to the fact that Chase had to make sure his cake came out of the oven, all safe and sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was the sound telling us that the list was up.

Most of the people at the front of the line left due to the fact that everyone in front didn't make it, or so it seemed.

Me and Chase were extremely close to the front of the line when Darien and his partner cut in front of us.

When no one was looking, Chase grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Who cares if we made it or not, we had friendship and that was all that mattered.

"WHAT?" Darien screamed.

He turned to us, and Chase quickly let go of my hand.

He stayed silent and moved out of the way so we could see.

We started at the bottom, there were only ten spots.

We weren't 10,9,8,7,6,or 5…

That was a sign we probably weren't on the list.

Luke and Kathy were 4, Luna and Gill were …

Darien and Jessica? #2?

…

"OH MY GOODNESS GRAPHICS!" We both said.

"#1 Chase and Molly?"

We were in the number 1 spot!

We were jumping up and down and started dancing, but then we stopped remembering there were other people around us…

We went back to Chase's house with Luke, Kathy, Gill, and Luna and ate the cake Chase had made a few hours before.

"It's delicious Chase!" Kathy said while delightfully devouring the delicious cake. _(*A.N I'm sorry I had to use alliteration there! Lol!*) _

"Thanks! It's even more delicious, with a little taste of victory!" Chase said.

We all laughed. I've never seen Chase this happy and cheerful! Is he finally shedding his emo image?

After watching "Glee" we decided to head home.

I was of course last to leave.

I was just about to leave when Chase said, "Molly…"

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Ummm…I…ummmm…" I tried to say.

O…M…G…

He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek…

He missed…

He then pulled away quite quickly.

After that I just left.

I couldn't believe this…

I think my dream had just come true…

_Chase's POV_

We were getting close to the front of the line to see the list.

For some odd reason, my hand searched for Molly's and as soon as it found it, it grasped it.

At first I blushed but I needed to keep cool. I could tell she was wondering what was going on.

I just turned my head and smiled.

"WHAT?" Darien screamed.

I pulled away seeing that he was facing us.

I looked at the list.

It was out of 10 and we weren't in the last five.

Not, 4th, 3rd, or 2nd…

"OH MY GOODNESS GRAPHICS!"

WE HAD PLACED FIRST IN THE FIRST ROUND!.

The order of who made it were in the number you placed so we were the best!

I said we should go back to my house and eat the cake I made earlier.

Molly happily agreed and asked if we could invite Luke, Luna, Kathy, and Gill.

I would usually say no, but I was so happy I couldn't say it.

We had a great time! We watched "Glee" played like 5 rounds of Uno; which I dominated at; and just talked.

I haven't had a moment like this since my first date…

Back, a couple years ago before I came to Castanet, I had a girlfriend. In fact, she looked a lot like Darien's singing partner, Jessica.

Her name was Jessie. We had gone to High School together and only went out for 4 days.

We didn't really even go out.

I invited her to my house the night before graduation.

We had fun but then as soon as things started getting playful, she said she had to leave.

Before she walked out the door, I asked her to wait.

I tried to tell her I loved her but the words couldn't come out.

I then tried to kiss her on the cheek.

She didn't know what I was doing and turned her head to face me.

I kissed her lips.

This was my first kiss.

It was long and seemed like it lasted for hours.

It was extremely passionate.

But as soon as she tried to slip her tongue into my mouth, I pulled away.

I wasn't ready for this.

She then walked slowly out of my house, without saying goodbye.

That was the last time I saw her.

But that was the past…

It was the present.

Everyone left except for Molly, who was helping me clean up.

We were extremely silent.

Once we were done, she was about to leave out the door when I stopped her.

"Molly…" I said.

"Yes?"

"ummmm…I…ummmmm…I" I tried to say.

I then did what my heart told me to do.

I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek…

I missed and kissed her lips…

For the few seconds it lasted, It was amazing, better than the kiss I shared with Jessie.

I pulled away quickly.

She then left the house, without saying a word…

I closed the door…

History was repeating itself…

_There ya have it! The band concert was actually a success! YAY! No we're working on 8__th__ grade music to get us ready for next year. I'm already getting my book and tuner Wednesday! Anyways bye!_


	13. Chapter 10: I'm a Lumberjack!

_Howdy! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a really long time! My friends are nagging me to write more for "Blood Carriers". Anyways, I hope I can make it up! Anyways on my way to Mackinac! So excited! So here you are!_

_**Chapter 10: I'm a Lumberjack!**_

_Molly's POV_

Talking to Chase has been harder then ever!

Ever since he accidentally kissed my lips, preparing for the Semi- Finals of the I cant talk to him!

We've also been arguing… a lot…

This is not going as planned….

He's also been spending a lot of time around Jessica too…

No, I'm not jealous! Just a little worried…

He's gallivanting with the enemy!

I just…urgh…

Practices have been starting up again for orchestra and that hasn't been helping.

Chase and I even get into arguments there!

Mr. Caid has to break us up sometimes…

I hate this!

Back to orchestra, we have a concert coming up in the next few weeks for the Beach festival.

Life isn't being fair to me…

The singing competition, the concert, Darien, and now Chase? What else could possibly go wrong?

_Meanwhile:_

Luke was walking through the woods, just choppin trees like he always does but then, he got the urge to do something…

He got the urge to sing.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M A LUMBERJACK AND I'M OK! I SLEEP ALL NIGHT AND I WORK ALL DAY!"

Soon a chorus of forest animals appeared and started to sing too…

"I CUT DOWN TREES, I EAT MY LUNCH, I GO TO THE LAVITRY! ON WENDSDAY I GO SHOPPING AND BUTTERED SCONES FOR TEA!"

The chorus followed.

' IM A LUMBERJACK AND IM OK I SLEEP ALL NIGHT!"

I CUT DOWN TREES I SKIP AND JUMP, I LIKE TO PRESS WILD FLOWERS I PUT ON WOMEN'S CLOTHING AND HANG AROUND IN BARS!

The chorus continued but question the last sentence.

'I CUT DOWN TREES I WEAR HIGH HEELS SUSPENDERS AND A BRA! I'D WISH ID BEEN A GIRLIE, JUST LIKE MY DEAR MAMAR!

" HE CUTS DOWN TREES HE WEARS HIGH HEELS SUSPENDERS AND A…BRA?"

"Yeah, come on guys! Next verse!" Luke said.

"We're out of here! We didn't know you were a girl!" a butterfly said, flying away.

"But butterfly! I thought you were my best friend!" Luke said.

"We're all out of here Luke!" said a doe.

"GUYS?" Luke screamed after them.

As he was running after the colorful creatures, he got himself lost.

"Uhhhh…what happened?" Luke said looking around the dark forest.

"It's okay Luke…you're not alone…" said a mysterious voice.

"Butterfly?" Luke called out hoping to find his so called 'Friend'.

The was a chill in the air now.

The wind started to pick up.

He started to whistle his cheery tune to keep himself sane.

He soon stopped when he heard someone say Luke.

He started to walk away fearing what would happen if he stayed any longer.

He took out and started drumming on anything he could.

There was a sharp hiss.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Luke screamed.

All that was left were his drumsticks.

_Molly's POV_

"MOLLY!" Kathy came screaming over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"it's…it's Luke…he…he's gone…" Kathy panted.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He hadn't come back in time for practice so I went into the woods to look for him. When I got extremely deep into the woods, I stepped on something hard…it was Luke's drumsticks…" Kathy said, sobbing the entire way.

"Oh Kathy! I'm so sorry! I knew how much you liked him!" I said comforting her.

"It's okay…we needed to practice…tomorrow's the semi-finals…" Kathy said crying.

"TOMORROW'S SEMI-FINALS?" I screamed.

"yes…" Kathy said still crying.

"Oh Kathy, I hate to leave you here but I need to ask Chase a question." I said going off.

"Alright…good luck talking to him." Kathy said as she was walking to the bar.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran to Chase's house.

I smoothed down my hair when I got to his house and was about to knock at the door, but then I got the feeling I should take a look inside the front window.

I'm not a stalker…

When I looked inside the window, I expected Chase to be in there cooking…

What I saw, I thought it was my imagination…

But it wasn't…

Unfortunately…

_OOH! CLIFF HANGER! I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter! But when your in a car for 3 straight hours, your laptop keeps sliding off your lap and your butt hurts like crazy, what are you gonna do? Anyways, I'm nearing my destination, which means I can post this and hoozar! Alright because my lap and butt are going to die soon, I'll rap it up. If you have a specific song you would like me to put in a concert or something, just pick from the pole I have on my profile, or leave a review or IM me or something of the sorts. Alrighty byez!_

_~FinnLuver8o0_


	14. Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?

_SCHOOL IS OUT! YES! I'm hoping to get the story done hopefully by the end of summer but idk. Has anyone ever watched "Madlax" before? Just curious. Well on with the story!_

_**Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?**_

_Chase's POV_

Every since that one day, me and Molly haven't been the same.

I get angry at her when we practice, I never visit her anymore, we never even make eye contact anymore!

Is it my fault?

Jessica doesn't think so.

I've been hanging around her an awful lot.

I know she's Darien's partner, which makes her competition, but she reminds me a lot of my old girlfriend Jessie.

Jessie was great. I really thought I was in love.

But then she ran away…

When I came here and met Molly, I completely forgot all about it.

But when I talk to Jessica, the memories of Jessie flood back in.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing.

I first met Jessica personally when working one night.

"Welcome to the Brass Bar! I'll be your server Kathy tonight and, hey I know you. Your Darien's cousin!" Kathy said while leading Jessica into the bar.

"Yup." Jessica said coldly.

Kathy caught this and quickly brought down her peppy behavior.

"So, what can I get you?" Kathy said, taking out her pad of paper.

"Nothing much, just a cranberry cocktail, oh but with lemon." She said, turning her attention to Selena dancing in the corner.

"Oh…okay then…" Kathy said turning away.

A cranberry cocktail…

With Lemon?

"_What can I get you" I asked._

"_Nothing much, just a cranberry cocktail, oh but with lemon please!"_

"_Lemon?" _

"_Yeah, I always have everything with lemon, especially my favorite kind of cocktail, which is cranberry."_

"_Ok then, coming right up!"_

"_I'm Jessie by the way, we have Calculus together." _

"_Haha! I thought I knew you from somewhere! I'm Chase!"_

The memory faded.

That was the first time I met Jessie.

I walked up to Jessica and asked why she had gotten such a strange drink.

"I always have lemon with my drinks! Especially cranberry cocktails." Jessica said taking a sip out of the glass.

She then started to stare at me weirdly.

"Ha, What?" I asked.

"You're a really good singer; me and my cousin are going to struggle against you." She said looking into her glass. It was nearly empty.

"You mean us right? My partner and I?" I said taking a seat next to her.

"No, just you, your partner isn't very good, but you're fantastic." She said closing her eyes.

I would usually get extremely angry at her for dissing Molly, but for some reason, I couldn't.

"Ah…I see…" I said.

"You know my cousin like her, right?" She said turning towards me, eyes still closed.

"Oh…ummm…no…I didn't know that…" I said, even though I had been guessing it all along.

"Hmm." She hummed.

I sat there astonished. So Darien really does like Molly…

… 

This isn't jealousy! It's my…uhhh…older brother protectiveness showing! Yeah…

…

Ok, maybe I'm a bit jealous, but still, it's still awkward for us. I can't tell her about my suspicions.

"Deep thinker huh?" Jessica said. I forgot she was still there.

"Oh, yeah…I guess." Why was it so hard to talk to her?

"Ya know, Uhh, Chase, you're a pretty nice guy. We should hang out." Jessica said leaning back in her chair.

I would have said, 'Why would I hang out with you, you're the enemy!' or something like that, but something told me, I should tell her, "Sure."

"Great, how about tomorrow?" She said.

"Uhh, tomorrow's fine!" I said.

"Alright! It's a date!" She said getting up from her chair.

She put the money for her drink on the counter and gracefully walked out of the room.

I smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Ever since, Jessica and I have been hanging out.

Hanging out with her, made me remember all the good times I had with Jessie.

I noticed I had been neglecting Molly, more and more often.

I didn't like that, but things were still really awkward for us.

"_Chase, why can't we hang out any more?" Molly said after a terrible practice. _

"_Well, Molly, in case you haven't noticed I've been busy." I said turning away from her._

"_Oh, yeah that's right, hanging around that Jessica girl. What, is she your girlfriend or something?" She said very harshly._

"_She's NOT my girlfriend!" I yelled back. _

"_Then you're sharing trade secrets with the enemy!" Molly yelled even louder._

"_NO!" I basically screamed at her._

"_Ha, Chase, what is up with you? We were fine up until Saturday! Ever since you've been trying to push me away!" Molly said. I could now see tears stream down her face._

"_I'm sorry." I said a bit harsher then intended. _

"_You know what I just don't care! Well I bet you have to go see Jessica so bye!" She said slamming the door behind her._

Why did I have to be so mean to her?

It was all because of that stupid kiss!

I was just sitting at home when Jessica came over.

"Chase I really need to talk to you." She said when she came to the door.

"Sure anything!" I said welcoming her in with a smile on my face.

"Well…" She began, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm not really who you think I am…" She said looking at the ground.

"Oh really, then who are you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"No I'm serious…" She said.

I quickly changed my expression.

"Chase…I'm really…Jessie…you high school girlfriend…"She said.

"Haha, yeah right!" I laughed. She gave me a stern look.

"Chase! Really look at me!" She said, forcing me to look at her.

It really was her…

"Oh…my…god…"

"Yes Chase, it is me. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would make it awkward. But…I've realized that…I've fallen back in love with you…" She said.

Love…

She…loved me?

Was…I in love…with her?

Before I knew it, she grabbed me and started to kiss me.

Passionately I might add.

It didn't feel right though.

I refused to kiss back.

It didn't feel the same way Molly's kiss did.

Speaking of Molly…

I looked over and saw to tear filled amber eyes looking through the window…

_DUH DUH DUUUUH! Very drama filled! After like 2 weeks of writing this, I'm finally DONE! YES! I don't know why it took so long but hey, I'm cool with it! Alright, see you later!_


	15. Chapter 12: Finals

_Hey everyone! Yeah not much to say…uhhhhhhhh…yeah… ok, on with the chapter!_

_**Chapter 12: Finals**_

_Molly's POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes…

Chase was kissing Jessica…

Why would he do this?

Does he hate me?

Does he think I wouldn't mind?

The tears started to pour from my eyes as I watched on.

He must've seen me because he pulled away.

He looked hurt.

I didn't care…

I ran from his house in a hurry.

When I got back to my house, I threw myself on my bed.

Finn tried to ask what was wrong, but I just cried even harder.

The finals were tomorrow but I couldn't sing with Chase…

I was too hurt and confused and…heartbroken to do it.

Sure, we'll be disqualified but who cares…

I know I sure don't.

I really needed to talk to someone…

Not Finn…he would worry too much…

Not Darien…He's a jerk and would probably laugh…

Maybe I should…take it to the source of the pain…

Chase…

_Darien's POV (At the evil lair in Port Huron)_

"You did quite well." I said to my robot creation.

"Thank you master." Said Jessica, my robot.

"There's no possible way they can reconcile now! Molly, will come crawling to me!" I said, throwing in an evil laugh at the end.

"Yeah…" Jessica said. "You have a postcard from your father."

My father was away on business…and when I say business, I mean he went to Universal Orlando to check out the new Harry Potter attraction.

On the postcard was a picture of him, his Hello Kitty plush, and a cutout of Daniel Radcliffe.

My father has serious problems…

_Dear Son,_

_How's the mission coming along? Is she dying to be with you yet? Haha, dying, haha get it, because of the plan? Ah, never mind…anyways, I'm having fun in Orlando! I should be back by Your next band concert. Until then Arebadirchi my dear son!_

_Love, Pops._

Well at least he cares…I guess.

"Why am I doing this?" Jessica suddenly said.

"Pardon?" I said turning around curiously.

"Why am I trying to hurt Molly? Why did I kiss Chase? Why am I trying to pose as this Jessie girl who died years ago? Why did I kidnap that Luke boy? WHY DID I DO ANY OF THIS?" She screamed.

"Because I told you to. Now stop doubting yourself, you're doing great. Just keep doing what I programmed you to do and finish the job!" I said.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID CAGE!" Our prisoner Luke yelled.

"Shut up! You can get out of there when you're brainwashed and this step of the plan is done! Until then, eat this carrot!" I said chucking the carrot at the cage.

"ZOMG A CARROT!" Luke yelled and started to devour the carrot.

"Haven't you already tried to brainwash him like 6 times already?" Jessica said.

"Yes, but unfortunately, he has no brain, so he can't be brainwashed." I said looking at Luke devour the carrot happily.

There was a quick moment of silence.

"Yeah, you're right." Jessica said.

Yet another moment of silence.

"So are we on good terms now?" I said.

"Eh." She mumbled.

"What does, 'Eh' mean?" I said.

"Just, eh." She said, and she began to walk toward her room.

"No seriously what does it mean?" I said following her to her room.

My response was getting the door slammed in my face.

"Robot Women…" I mumbled and went off to my own quarters for the night.

_Molly's POV_

"Finn, I'll be back in a minute!" I yelled, running out the front door.

"But…wait!" He called.

I didn't listen; I just kept running to Chase's house.

On the way, I ran into something hard, but it wasn't a tree…

"Chase…" I mumbled. All confidence I had a minute ago, vanished.

"Molly…"Chase said.

"So…" I said. "Where are you headed?" I asked, a bit louder then before.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"I asked you first." I said.

We both gave a weak laugh.

"To your house…" He said very quietly.

"Oh…what a coincidence…I was headed to yours…" I said.

"OH MOLLY!" He said getting to the ground. He started to cry.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He cried again. "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD HURT YOU!"

"Shhh…it's ok…lets talk about it at your house." I said, helping him up.

He nodded, tears still coming from his eyes.

"Shhh…" I kept cooing, calming him down.

Once we got to his house, he started to tell me everything that happened.

"Well…so she kissed me. I refused to kiss back…it didn't feel right…I was about to pull away, then I saw you and…I felt terrible…I tried to run after you but Jessica pulled me back in the house…I told her I couldn't kiss her and that I didn't love her…" Chase said.

"I told her to leave and to never come see me again…" He concluded. "I'm so sorry…" he said.

"You didn't have to do that…you risked your friendship with your old girlfriend for someone you just met Last year…" I said.

"She wasn't my real girlfriend…it turns out…she was a poser that Darien hired to break us apart…it wasn't just that, there was something else that had originally broken us apart though…" He said trailing off.

"The…kiss…"I said, understanding it now!

Chase had tripped and when I had turned, our lips collided! (Me: -_-)

"Yeah…it was an accident…"He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I know! It's fine! It was awkward for me too! I'm glad to know it was just an accident!" I said cheerfully.

How could I have been so stupid?

"Yeah…sooooo…" He said. "Do you…still want to sing?"

"Uhh…are we ready?" I asked.

"We could be. We need to work tonight." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the piano.

His touch was so warm…man I wish that kiss was for real! (Me: Again -_-)

"Alright…" I said, letting him pull me.

_The next day at the competition!_

"Thank you Luna and Gill! That was a wonderful version of Madonna's 4 Minutes!" Ryan Seacrest said as the audience applauded for Gill and Luna.

They did amazingly!

"Next up is a team of cousins, Darien and Jessica!" Ryan yelled.

"No Darien, I'm not going to sing with you!" Jessica yelled.

"Why?" Darien yelled back.

"Because! I've already done so much! Goodbye Darien! I'm not going to be under control of you anymore!" Jessica said, running off.

As she ran past us, she gave us a "Good Luck!"

We thanked her and turned our attention back to Darien.

He was madly stomping about and pushed past us without any mind.

"I'm sorry folks, but due to difficulties, Darien and Jessica will not be performing tonight. So next up is…"

"Chase…I can't do this! I need to back out!" I said.

"It's fine! All it is, is nervousness!" He said.

He pulled me into an embrace.

I hugged him back, expecting him to kiss me again.

He didn't though…

But he held me tighter.

That was good enough.

"Chase and Molly!" Ryan said and he stepped aside so we could come onstage.

"This is it…" He breathed.

He leaned in to kiss my forehead…but pulled back thinking about the consequences…

We stepped out into the bright spotlights and the clapping died down.

The music started.

It was "Lucky" By Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat. It was a great song and…well…kind of matching the feelings I have for Chase…

I don't deny that I have small feelings for Chase…

Ok, maybe big feelings but still…it wasn't love…

Or…was it?

C: Do you hear me talking to you across the water, across the deep blue. Ocean under the open sky, oh my oh baby I'm tryin.

M: Boy I hear you in my dreams feel your whisper across the sea keep you with me in my heart you make it easier when life gets hard

B: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be comin home again Ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh ooh.

B: They don't know how long it takes waiting like a love like this everytime we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you I'll wait.

B: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be comin home again. Lucky were in love in everyway lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home some day.

C: So I'm sailin threw the sea to an island where we'll meet you'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower through your hair.

M: Low the breezes through the trees I'm oh so pretty your all I see. as the world keeps spinnin round you hold me right here right now.

B: Lucky I'm in love with my bestfreind lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be comin home again. Lucky were in love in everyway lucky to have stayed where we have stayed lucky to be comin home some day. Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooohhh.

The audience exploded into applause.

I felt amazing!

I looked to Chase and we gave each other huge smiles.

We walked off stage laughing and waving.

Kathy stood up in the audience, (she had to forfeit because Luke is still gone) and started whistling, soon lots of people followed.

I was blushing a lot. So was Chase.

Once we got off stage, we gave each other a huge hug.

"See Molly…We did it…" Chase said.

"Chase are you…crying?" I asked.

"Just a tad." He said laughing.

Was everything good between us now? Would it stay this way? Or would he break my heart again?

"That was great wasn't it folks?" Ryan yelled into the microphone.

The audience screamed in agreement.

"We'll be back in just a few minutes to give you the results of this year's, Harvest Idol!"

"Well, now's the judging..." I said.

"You know, I don't care if we win…I just want to know that we're ok! And also…here…" Chase said, pulling a ruby red rose from his pocket.

I gazed at the rose for a few seconds and then took it with a smile.

Roses were my favorite, especially red roses.

He really knew me.

He blushed a bit and I did too, it was an adorable moment.

"Also…I've been meaning to ask you…why were you so concerned about me kissing Jessica?" Chase asked.

"Oh…ummm…no reason, I just didn't want you to you know, be manipulated. But you were. Because you didn't listen to me." I said.

"Yeah…right…you were so jealous!" He said.

"I was not jealous!" I said loudly.

"Alright fine…you weren't."

"Thank you." I said turning around.

"Or were you?" He added in.

"BLA!" I exclaimed.

He just chuckled.

"It's now time for judging, all contestants please make their way to the stage!" Ryan said over the loudspeaker.

"We will now announce the third place winner…In third place is…Maya and Owen singing 'Don't go Breakin' my Heart!" Ryan announced.

The audience cheered.

Maya ran up to hug Owen and he just pushed her aside. He looked incredibly annoyed.

Once they claimed their trophy, Ryan began to say, "Now…is the moment you've all been waiting for…first, we'll say who the top two were…The top two groups are…Gill and Luna who sang "4 Minutes" and…Chase and Molly who sang "Lucky"!"

Me and Chase were overjoyed!

"Let's give it up one more time for everyone that competed!" Ryan said clapping.

"Alright now…the winner of 2010 Harvest Idol is…"

There was a long dramatic pause.

"GILL AND LUNA!" Ryan shouted.

Chase and I clapped so hard for them, they really deserved it!

I gave Gill and Luna hugs while Chase gave Luna a friendly hug and was about to hug Gill, but they decided to just shake hands or else it would look awkward.

Chase and I got our trophies and stood onstage hugging Gill and Luna.

Though they weren't dating, they sang the song with a lot of passion you would expect from a couple.

They were good friends, but apparently Luna had her eyes on Bo, and Gill was held back by some unknown force _**from the other side…**_

After we were all done there, we went to go celebrate with the gang.

While we were eating, the door of the bar flew open.

Standing in the door way was…

"LUKE!" Kathy exclaimed and ran to him.

"KATHY!" Luke said opening his arms for a hug.

Luke looked pretty banged up. Scars, bruises, ripped clothes. But he looked happy to be back.

"Luke what happened?" Gill asked from the table.

"I…I don't remember…" Luke said.

"Figures." Gill said, sitting down.

We laughed and sat back down.

It had been a great day today…now I just need to prepare myself for the festival in a few days.

We were playing there after all!

_Well folks! That was pretty long but yay! It's done! Uhh, yeah just wanted to mention, that "Unknown force" That was holding Gill back, is really AG, I mean you did say yourself Gill was yours! Lol, well g'night everybody!_


	16. Chapter 13: Concert on the Beach!

_**Chapter 13: Concert on the Beach!**_

_Molly's POV_

"YAAAWWWNN!" I exclaimed as I woke up.

Looking out the window, I could tell it was going to be a perfect day!

"Good morning Finn!" I sang happily.

"Morning Molly! Doesn't it look like a great day?" Finn asked.

"It sure does! I say after work, we should get a group together to go to the beach!" I said cheerfully.

"Well, we need to go to the beach anyways!" Finn said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Don't tell me you forgot! It's the Beach Festival today! You guys are playing!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot…" I said.

"You sure did!" Finn said laughing.

I began to laugh too as we walked into the farm.

"Hey you got some mail!" Finn yelled as I was tending my corn.

"Ok, I'll look at it in a minute!" I yelled back and continued to water.

After the crops were watered, the ripe crops were shipped, the animals were fed, the animal products I had today were shipped, and the animals were let outside, I finally looked at the letter.

Yeah, I have a busy life…

"_Dear Molly,_

_Hey, it's Caid! As you know the beach festival is today and we're playing. Just wanted to let you know, Dresswear wise, just casual, summery clothing, make sure to wear your swimsuit underneath! Make sure to be there by 11:00 am so we can get warmed up. _

_See you there! Caid"_

"Glad he let me know!" I said looking at the clock.

It was 10:50.

"DANG! I gotta hurry! Come on Finn, get your swim trunks on!" I yelled running into the house.

"Ok, ok!" He said following me into the house.

_Moments Later…_

I came out of my bathroom in a pair of white shorts, a pink tanktop, white flipflops and black sunglasses. Under that was a pink bikini top and bottoms.

I was ready for today!

Finn didn't look that much different.

He had orange swimtrunks and an orange t-shirt.

"Come on Finn, don't you want to show off your abs?" I said.

"Uhh…noooo…" He said, shaking his head.

"Alright, oh come on we gotta go!" I said pulling him out the door, nearly forgetting my Flute.

_At the Beach…_

Finn and I got to the beach just in time.

The set up was great! White beach chairs everywhere, colorful beach balls filled the scene, the water was crystal clear!

It was amazing!

"Ah, hello Molly, go on and tune over there." Mr. Caid said.

"Ok, thanks!" I said, taking my Flute out and started to tune.

_Moments Later…_

After tuning and getting all my music together, I took my seat in the setup.

"Hey Molly!" Chase said coming up next to me.

"Hey!" I said.

Chase and I have been great! After "Harvest Idol" , we couldn't be closer!

Well, we could, but that would be awkward…

We turned our attention to Perry, who was going to conduct us in warm-ups.

We did our little sluring thing, our scales (WITH ARPEGGIOS!), and the chorale.

People had started to fill the seats in front of us.

Once the festival started, Mr. Caid started by saying, "Hello everyone, we're going to kick off this festival by some great summer music! Presented to you by the Harmonica Town Band!"

The audience cheered.

"First off, we're going to start this off with a song that you should know if you're a Jimmy Buffet fan, "The Desperation Samba!"

The crowd exploded into applause.

The song started.

The trumpet part in this was AMAZING! I loved it!

I liked their part better then ours that's for sure!

True, ours was fun, but still.

Soon, Kathy and Jill's solo/duet kind of thing popped up.

They played it fantastically!

The people who weren't playing, like the strings, were singing the song in the background.

Then Calvin did his guitar solo. Sure he played double base most of the time, but guitar was a necessity for this song!

Back to another solo from Kathy and Jill, then the song ended.

The song went very well and the audience seemed pleased.

"Next up, we have another favorite! It's "The Pirates of the Caribbean Medley!" Mr. Caid said.

This was a fun piece to play!

Ever since I saw the movies, I had always wanted to play the music from it. That dream is coming true!

The medley was about 5 minutes long.

After the 5 minutes were done, we had a great finish!

"Now, most people hate this movie, but now we have a medley from "High School Musical 2!"Mr. Caid said.

Despite everyone hating the movie they still clapped.

During the "You Are the Music in Me" part in the medley, the first flutes got a soli, so Me, Chase, and Darien got to play an awesome part!

We got to the clapping part, which was my favorite.

A soli from the trumpets, and then into the finale of the song.

More clapping from us and then "All for One."

"Next, we have an incredibly popular song, "The YMCA!"

The crowd went bananas.

You all know how that goes!

After another explosion of clapping, we were ready to finish the concert!

"Alright, now, we'll conclude our performance this afternoon with "Wipeout" By the Surfaris!"

This was an awesome song! A tradition at the beach festival, it really gave that awesome kick to the festival!

The audience again exploded into clapping once the song was done, and again when we stood up to take our bows.

"Thank you all for coming today, please enjoy the rest of the festival!" Mr. Caid concluded and let us go.

Most people headed straight for the ocean to go swimming, I was of course one of those people.

Luna, Kathy and Candace came over to me.

Luna, of course was in a pink bikini, and having an inner tube around her waist.

Kathy, was in a cute western kind of bikini, that looked like it was leather like, but I don't think it was…or was it?

And Candace, I've never seen her in a bathing suit before but, she looked nice in it, it was of course a blue one piece.

I couldn't wait to get in that water! I was sweating terribly!

I took off my tank and shorts to reveal my swimsuit.

"Oh wow Molls! Never think you'd get a bikini!" Kathy said.

"Yeah, well, I thought it was time, and plus this was adorable, I mean Luna picked it out!" I said.

"Yup! And it looks gorgeous on you!" Luna said.

Candace nodded in agreement.

"Well come on! Let's hit the water!" I exclaimed pulling them towards it.

After swimming for a bit, Chase invited us to play volleyball.

Of course we agreed, but Candace wanted to sit out.

As I was following Luna and Kathy to the other side Chase grabbed me by the stomach.

His hands were cold and wet against my bare stomach.

"Molly's on my side!" Chase yelled.

"Oooohhh, Chase and Moll's are together now!" Luke yelled.

"Oooooooooooohhhhh…" Everyone else followed.

"We're so not together!" Chase yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"Jk guys, jk!" Luke said.

We blushed, of course we knew they were kidding.

We also blushed because we were still in that awkward pose with his arms wrapped around my stomach.

Before we broke apart, he said "You look awesome."

I blushed even harder now.

We played the game of volleyball, with Jin and Candace keeping score.

The other team won, I think it was because Miley Cyrus was playing in the background, that was our weakness.

"REVENGE! REVENGE!" Luke yelled and ran behind the fishery.

He returned with 6 HUGE water guns. He had 2 for himself and gave Chase, Me, Selena, and Owen each a water gun. Toby didn't get one because he slept thru the whole game.

We started to squirt the other team.

"ENOUGH!" Gill yelled from the sidelines.

He reached behind him to reveal a ginormus water gun!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed.

Gill got at least all of us once.

In return, Gill got a good pelting with water balloons once he was out of water.

Toby finally woke up and asked what happened. We told him he missed the fishing contest and he spazzed out.

We told him it was a joke and he went back to sleep.

After finally finding, Will, Steiner/Skye, Vaughn, and everyone else who didn't live in town, we decided to have all the guys have a swimming race.

Lots of them backed out, but a couple stayed in.

It was against Owen, Luke, Chase, Gill, Will, Vaughn, Skye, Cliff, Ray, and Kamil.

Kamil was the new guy, he plays Alto Sax, he was really good too, and good looking, but defiantly not for me.

It was a tough race. But in the end, there could be only one winner…

And that winner is…

"GILL?" We all exclaimed.

Sure Gill was awesome, but I've never seen him as a swimmer type person…

"I was on my high school swim team you know!" He said when he came back to land.

We still couldn't believe it.

After that we chilled out for a bit and ate food from the buffet line.

Just by tasting it, I could tell Chase and Yolanda prepared it.

I had fish and chips! It was awesome!

It was still light out so we decided to hop on some jet skis and have races!

I, being as skilled as I am on jet skis, won most of the races.

This was surprising because I hadn't been on one in like 2 years.

Once it got darker we decided to chill out on the beach the rest of the time.

There were bonfires going around all over the place and music blasting from the stereos.

Every song we knew, we sang to and danced to.

We burnt lots of marshmallows, made decent s'mores, ate ice cream, and had an all around good time!

Then the fireworks.

They were fantastic!

Chase was sitting next to me, and at one point grabbed my hand slightly.

When he saw that I noticed, he pulled away.

By the time it died down, it was about midnight, so we decided to head home for the night.

"Night Molly, Goodnight Chase!" Everyone yelled as me and Chase headed back to our houses.

Once we got to my house we stopped at my front door.

We were silent.

"Ummm…Chase?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Yes?" He asked. He picked up my chin, forcing our eyes to meet.

I shivered by his touch a bit. It wasn't cold or anything, it just…felt…weird… 

"Oh…ummm…it's just…well the way you held me at the beach most of the time…like during the volleyball game…it just felt kind of odd…" I stuttered.

"Oh, you mean when I held you like…this?" He said grabbing me, the same way he did earlier.

"Chase…please let go…" I said.

He immediately let go of me.

"I'm just being playful Molly…I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable." Chase said.

"It's…okay…it just feels…odd…" I said, stepping back a bit.

"Odd? How?" He asked.

"I don't know it just feels weird." I shrugged.

"Oh…okay…I guess I was being…I'm sorry…" Chase said backing up even farther then I had.

"It's ok," I said stepping closer to him.

"Uhhh…that's…uhhh…good…" He said actually stepping closer.

Realizing what I was doing, I immediately backed up.

"Ummm…I should be getting inside…long day tomorrow…goodnight Chase." I said turning to go inside but he stopped me.

"Ummm…the firefly festival is coming up soon, I uh…I wanted to know if you wanted to go with…uhh…me…" He said.

I was overjoyed…

"Oh…ummm…yeah…that's sounds gr…great!" I said.

"Co…cool…so…ummm goodnight Mol-Molly!"

"Good…Goodnight Chase…" I said walking into my house.

I silently screamed my head off in my joy.

"Well there you are!" Finn said when I turned around.

"Oh…yeah I stayed at the festival a bit late…"

"I heard everything!" Finn said, flying up to hug me.

"You can finally have someone to love!" He said.

"Now, Finn I wouldn't say…" I was cut off when Finn turned on my stereo and "Somebody to Love" Came on.

"Finn, don't do this to me now!" I said.

Finn started to sing and I basically died it was so bad.

I finally found a way to sleep that night.

I took out my old iPod and turned the volume all the way up.

_Hi! I'm really sorry that this wasn't the best, but it was average I guess. Also, yes I know that the Firefly festival is BEFORE the Summer Festival, but I thought it'd be cute if they were switched, I wanted their first date to be late in summer!_

_Well that's it for now but btw,_

_**MEGAN SAYS HIIIIIIIIII! AND BANANAS! **_

_Bye!_


	17. Chapter 14: Kodak Moment!

_Why hellooooo! I'm up here typing on location at the beautiful Port Sanilac! Yeah so, the Mackinac Races are tomorrow so I'm typing now, because I won't have any time to type any more this weekend. Also it's freakin hot up here so if I pass out in the process of writing this chapter, I'm sorry. Also I don't own the little title thingy._

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Kodak Moment!**_

_Molly's POV_

It had been about 5 days since the Beach Festival and I've been anxious since then.

Finally, the day was here!

The Firefly Festival.

And I was going…with Chase.

Was it a dream come true?

Did he really like me that way?

Or was it just a friendly gesture?

I guess I'll find out tonight.

"Molly?" Finn said.

I was humming to the songs my iPod was playing while watering the crops. I completely ignored Finn.

"Mooolllyyy?" Finn asked, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt.

I continued to hum until I broke out into song.

"Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter, don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!" I sang happily to "Don't Rain on My Parade" sung by Lea Michelle from Glee.

"MOLLY!" Finn yelled.

I tripped on a weed and fell in a puddle of mud.

"FINN! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" I yelled at the little sprite.

"You did it to yourself! You weren't listening to me!" Finn snapped.

I threw a bit of mud at Finn.

"MOLLY! YOU GOT MY FAVORITE SHIRT DIRTY!" Finn whined, trying to wipe off the dirt.

"Finn you wear that shirt everyday! In fact do you even have a different set of clothes?"

"Ummm…I do…I just…choose not to wear them…" Finn stuttered.

I just laughed and threw more mud at him.

I then remembered my iPod in my pocket.

It wasn't damaged and was barely covered in mud.

"Anyways, what did you want Finn?" I asked, putting my iPod back in my pocket.

"Well 3 things, A) If you're going to listen to your iPod outdoors, bing your iLive out here so we can both jam!" Finn said, dancing a little jig.

"Uhh…I'm not sure that's a good idea." I replied.

He scoffed at me and continued.

"B) When are we going to start the Purple Bell?"

"Whenever we can, I have no idea on what to do about it; I haven't heard any word of it so far." I said. I did truly wonder when we would be able to start working on the purple bell.

"And 3) What are you going to wear on your date with Chase tonight?" Finn asked with a broad smile across his face.

"First, you went from B to 3, and second, I have no idea! Let me get done with the farm work first!" I laughed.

"Oh…Well can't a person make mistakes like that?" Finn snapped.

"Yes, but I was just pointing it out so you don't make the same mistake again." I said slyly.

"No you didn't! You did it to poke fun at me!" Finn accused.

"Eh, you could put it like that." I said.

"Molly!" Finn whined.

"Just go get changed and take a shower or somethin'! I'll finish out here, then I'll call Luna and Candace." I said, shooing Finn off into the house.

"Fine…" He mumbled and slowly flew off.

I giggled and continued my work.

_Moments Later…_

"Alright! Clear out! We have a fashion emergency here!" Luna called.

"Ah good! You guys are here!" I said as Luna burst through the door.

Candace quietly followed behind.

"So, what's your emergency?" Luna asked.

"I need an awesome outfit for tonight, I have a date!" I said cheerfully.

"WITH WHO?" The sisters shouted in unison.

That was the first time I ever really heard Candace get loud.

"Chase…" I said quietly.

Both girls squealed in glee.

"Yes, yes, yes, I believe it was just a friendly gesture." I said reassuring them.

"Who knows…" Candace said.

"Anyways, we need to fix you up good for tonight!" Luna said, cracking her fingers.

"Candace, get the portable wardrobe!" Luna said.

"R-right away S-sis!" Candace said and she was off.

"You know just between you and me, Candace is finally starting to come out of her shell!" Luna whispered.

"Yeah! I wonder why that is!" I said.

"I think it's because of Juli…" Luna started but couldn't finish.

"G-got it!" Candace said. Though she still stumbled on words, she didn't do it as much as she did when I first met her.

When Candace brought in the wardrobe, I was shocked.

"W-Whoa…" I said.

"Great, now you're starting to sound like Candace, now lets get you fixed up!" Luna said opening the huge doors of what they said was the portable wardrobe.

It was bigger than my closet!

Also, if you're wondering what Finn is doing right now, I sent him to go play outside with the animals until we're done.

"Alright, ready Candace?" Luna asked.

"R-ready Luna!" Candace replied.

"Are YOU ready Molly?" They both said.

"Umm…I'm not so sure anymore…" I said.

"Oh well…" Candace began.

"TOO BAD!" Luna shouted.

_About an hour later…_

I looked at myself in the mirror…

I looked like awesome!

Sure it wasn't too fancy, but it was great!

It was a pink tank top with white flowery designs on it. It also had a ribbon in the back which you could tie back to make it tighter. Underneath that was a white camisole. I was also wearing dark blue shorts underneath and white, raised flip flops.

They didn't do much to my hair but they did a thorough brush through it and put a cute pink flower clip in it to keep a piece of stray hair that wouldn't stay down.

I also wore the silver necklace that I made when I first got here.

It was of course, silver with a diamond in the center of it.

"You look cute!" Luna said sweetly.

"Y-yes very!" Candace agreed.

"Thanks you guys! I love it!" I said giving them both a huge hug.

"I'm glad you like it! You can keep the outfit I you like!" Luna offered.

"N-no! I couldn't you guys!" I said.

"Please we insist." Candace said.

Did she just say a sentence without stumbling?

"Candace did you just…" Luna said, completely surprised.

"Yes, I guess…I did!" Candace said cheerfully.

Luna smiled from ear to ear and I did the same.

"Hmmm, we should go." Luna said looking at the time.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you guys at the festival?" I asked, hoping they would be there.

Sure I wanted to be alone with Chase, but I needed people there to back me up in case things turn terrible.

"Yup!" They both said.

"Who are you guys going with?" I asked.

"I'm going with Bo!" Luna said.

"I'm not going with anyone…" Candace said sadly.

*Knock knock knock!*

I went to go answer the door, surprised to see Julius standing there looking as girlyish as ever.

"Oh, hi Julius! What are you doing here?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye I could see Candace turn the deepest shade of red.

"Hey, this is gonna sound awkward, but is Candace here?" Julius asked, blushing.

"Oh, uh yeah, she's right here. Why?" I asked, although I think I already knew what was going to happen.

"I just need to…uhh… talk to her." He said. I never heard Julius stumble before.

"Ok? Candace? Julius wants to talk to you!" I yelled in the house.

She quickly ran outside.

"Shhh…" Luna whispered pointing to the back door.

I nodded and we quickly escaped the house.

We decided to hide behind a near by bush so we wouldn't be seen.

"So…umm…Candace, I was just wondering…?" Julius quickly said.

"Ummm…I would love too." Candace said.

"Hehe, that's great! You stuttering stopped! That's great!" Julius laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Candace said.

"So, I'll see you there?" Julius asked, making sure this wasn't a trick.

"Can't wait!" Candace said cheerfully.

"Alright then, see you soon! Julius waved, and with that he ran off happily. In fact I could've sworn I saw him kick his heels together in happiness.

Candace just stood there amazed.

When Julius was clear out of sight, Luna and I jumped up from our bush, nearly giving Candace a heart attack.

"Now, you have a date!" I said.

"Yeah…I guess…" Candace said blushing.

"Oh, it's getting late, can we just get ready here?" Luna asked, looking at her watch.

"Of course!" I said.

The 3 of us went inside with high spirits, thinking tonight is going to be awesome.

_½ hour later…_

Luna, Candace and I were on our way to the festival, all pretty'd up.

Once we got there, we were greeted by Hamilton and Gill. The 5 of us talked for a bit until Julius and Bo got there.

Luna and Candace went off with their respective dates, which left me, Gill and Hamilton to talk.

Then Hamilton went to go greet more people so it was just me and Gill.

Soon, Angela popped up out of nowhere.

"Are you guys together?" I asked the two.

"You could say that." Angela blushed.

"Who are you going with, I completely forgot to ask!" Gill asked.

"I'm with Chase tonight, but he obviously isn't here yet!" I laughed a nervous laugh.

"Well you don't have to worry about that!" Angela said pointing to the hill.

I turned around and sure enough, Chase was standing there.

He…looked…ADORABLE!

He was wearing a white button up t-shirt, black pants and black shoes. His hair seemed to blow in the wind.

"Ah, Molly! There you are!" Chase said, rushing over to me.

"Looking good buddy!" Gill laughed.

"Ha, you too!" Chase replied back.

"We'll see you guys later!" I said waving to the happy couple.

"Bye! Have fuuunnn!" Angela sang happily.

I could see Gill mouth to Chase, "Take her arm!"

He then quickly let me wrap my arm around his.

"You're looking…uhh…very pretty tonight Molly!" Chase said.

"Hmmm, you're looking pretty handsome yourself!" I said back.

He smiled warmly at me.

He led me to a blanket right on the rivers edge and let me sit down.

We talked for what seemed like forever, and it was very, very relaxing.

It was finally time for us to put the flowers in the water.

Mine was a reddish pink and Chase's was blue.

I was kneeling down to put mine in the water and Chase was standing next to me, hand on shoulder when we heard 10 people yell…

"KODAK MOMENT!" And about 10 cameras went off at the same time.

I immediately got up and due to all the flashes, I toppled over Chase.

We both laughed and I helped him up.

Everyone else laughed and smiled at that cute moment.

Simon (still with that weird tint in his eyes, but it was going away) showed us the picture he took, which was by far the best of them all.

I decided to buy it, when Chase offered to pay for it.

A chorus of awwwww's filled the air.

"Oh shut up!" Chase snapped.

I just giggled.

We resumed to putting the paper flowers in the water.

They floated down the river together the entire time.

When all of them were out of site, Chase grabbed my hand and smiled.

I returned the smile and sat back down.

Soon, the fireflies appeared and filled the air.

It was beautiful.

My hand still in Chase's, his grip tightened.

I squeezed back and we just laughed.

The festival ended after that.

We waved goodbye to our friends and Chase decided to walk me home.

"I had fun tonight Molly." Chase said, blushing wildly.

"Me too." I said.

We were now at my door, and we just stood there for a moment.

"Umm…I guess I should go now…" Chase said looking down.

"Oh, Ummm, yeah I guess…" I said.

"Goodnight Molly." Chase said, gripping on to my hand tighter.

"Yeah…Goodnight Chase." I said.

He wouldn't let go of my hand.

I really didn't want him to.

"Ummm…yeah…so I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah…" He said.

I then hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

It was a friendly hug!

Nothing like a loving hug!

We then let go and I backed inside.

He waved and ran off, I think I could see a smile on his face!

I sighed and completely backed into the house.

Finn started to interrogated me about everything that happened outside, for he had come home early.

Once 20 questions was done, I fell asleep easily.

With very sweet dreams.

* * *

_Well, here we are! The long awaited chapter! I'm sorry if it's not that good, but I thought it was cute! Haha, well s'laters!_


	18. Chapter 15: Fall is in the Building!

_Heyy! It took me such a long time to come up with this cuz I've been so busy! I'm on my mom's laptop right now and I hate it! She has a different version of microsoft then I used to and it doesn't have spellcheck so I apologize for any spelling mistakes I may have in the future…also if you're wondering, I'm on my mom's laptop because after we wiped mine, it got rid of microsoft…it fricken sucks… Oh well enough of my complaints, let's start the chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Autumn is in the Building!**_

_Molly's POV_

I awoke at my normal time.

I decided to look out the window.

The leaves on the trees were changing, the ground was getting browner, I had a pile of leaves in the front yard I would need to rake soon.

"Ah what a nice fall day!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes, taking it all in…

WHOAH WAIT!

"AHHH IT'S FALL!" I screamed like a little kid.

I jumped out of bed and clicked my heels together.

I then turned on "Cotton Eyed Joe" and started dancing around my house.

"Whoah Molly, what's going on?" Finn said sleepily as he had just been awoken from all the ruckus.

I scooped him up and made swung him around like a parent would do to a kid.

"IT'S FALL!" I exclaimed, still dancing my heart out.

"Yes! It's Fall! Why are you so happy?" Finn asked.

I put him down on the table. "Fall is my favorite time of the year! It's just all so beautiful! The leaves, the smell, the crops, the colors! All so wonderful!" I said.

"Hmmm, true Autumn is a beautiful time of the year." Finn sighed.

I broke the silence by saying, "CRAP!"

"Why crap? You were happy more than a second ago." Finn said.

"I have an orchestra rehearsal today AND I have to get all the dead crops out!" I said.

"Then why don't you just get the dead crops out now, hurry and plant the new ones , then get ready for the rehearsal?" Finn suggested.

"But I want to take in the new season!" I said.

"Molly…" Finn growled. It scared me when he did that…

"Ok fine!" I said storming out the door, forgetting I was still in my pajamas…

_Moments later…_

After done with the crops and remembering to change out of my pajamas, I began walking to the church.

As I passed by all the shops and trees and people, I realized how much beauty was in the world.

Everyone was in their fall outfits, ready for the unpredictable weather fall could bring.

Red, orange, brown and yellow leaves were everywhere, making the town colorful and bright.

Some people say that fall is the time for death, what with all the flowers dying and sicknesses spreading. I defiantly don't think that.

I mean sure my black cat Blackjack died on the 11th of fall when I was 12 but still! I love autumn and there's nothing that people can say or do that will make me change my mind!

_Chase's POV_

I woke up in the early morning.

I was freezing my ass off! Why the heck was it so cold?

I got up and went to the AC.

"Hmmm same as I left it…" I mumbled, then turning my attention to the window.

"Oh…that's why…It's fall…" I mumbled again.

It's not that I didn't like fall, but it wasn't my favorite season.

I don't like it because everything (with the exception of the crops and such that grow during the fall season,) dies…

Like my parents…

I means sure, they always neglected me due to their busy schedules, but I still miss them.

They died in a boating accident on Fall the 13th… but that year, it was Friday the 13th…

The only good thing about Fall 13th is Molly's birthday…

Molly…

She's the only reason I have for liking fall at all.

It's her favorite season…

A leaf was stuck to my window.

Looking at it closer, it was the exact same color as Molly's hair…

I need to get her out of my mind!

She's driving me insane!

I decided to make coffee.

Looking at the calendar, I saw that I have orchestra today.

While the coffee was getting ready I went over to my flute.

Opening the case, I saw there was a note lying on the head joint.

"_Chase, HAPPY FALL! :D –Molly" _

I smiled at the note and took it off the head joint.

I then placed in a secret compartment in the case. Hopefully it would be a good luck charm to keep me lucky throughout this season.

"Beep!" Went the buzzer for the coffee.

Taking it from the maker, I inhaled the scent of the coffee.

It smelled nice.

I drank the coffee slowly, taking it all in.

After that I went to my closet to go get my fall outfit.

Just like the season, I didn't hate the outfit, but I didn't love it either.

But hey, what Natsume wants is what Natsume gets.

Did I just break the fourth wall again?

"Yes, yes you did." Said a voice from above.

"DAMN I GOTTA STOP DOING THAT!" I exclaimed.

"Chase? Is everything ok in there?" Said Craig from outside the door.

"Uhhh…yeah everything is fine, I'm defiantly NOT breaking the fourth wall!" I yelled back.

"Again?" Craig said.

I hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Yes…"

"Crazy kids…don't have any respect for the greater beings on the other side of the fourth wall…" He mumbled. "Or in this case the television screen…"

"I heard that Craig!" Said the voice from above again.

"Damn!" Craig snapped, walking off.

I chuckled.

Looking at my watch, I real, you know if I explain, I'm going to be even more late then I already am, so I'm just going to skip ahead.

_Skipping ahead to the church…_

I took my usual seat next to Molly who was in a particularly good mood today!

"Hey Molly, looks like you're in a good mood." I said, already knowing the answer.

"You bet!" She said throwing her fist up in the air as a sign of happiness, although she nearly punched Skye was he was walking by.

Yes we all know about Skye, with the exception of Jill. He hasn't pulled any heists in town so we thought it would be ok…well maybe…he's a nice guy so…ok let's get off the subject of Skye ok! I know most of fan girls out there are probably drooling at the sound of his name, but you need to chill!

…

Did I break it even more?

*CRASH!*

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath.

"Chase? You alright?" Molly asked.

Forgetting I was in a public place I quickly said, "Oh yeah fine just fine! There's no way I broke the fourth wall AGAIN! HAHA! THAT'S RIDUCULOUS!"

Silence…

"Again?" Molly and Skye said in unison.

I sighed, "Yes…"

"Dude, I have to say this, you have problems…" Skye said walking away.

I'm changing my mind about him…

"But anyway, yes I'm really happy!" Molly continued.

"Gee, I wonder why?" I said as un-sarcastically as I could.

Didn't work…

She punched me playfully in the arm.

It actually hurt though…

"Alright everyone, please quiet down and take your seats!" Perry said over the mic.

The room immediately quieted down, not wanting to have Perry lose his temper like last week…

_Flashback…_

"Alright everyone, quiet down please!" Perry said.

There was no way we were going to quiet down.

"Please? Quiet down? And…Luke get back to your section!" Perry continued.

After more chattering, Perry finally screamed at the top of his lungs, "HEY!"

We all turned to look at him.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO BEGIN!" He exploded.

_Present time…_

Shaking the scary memory from my head, I turned to look at the podium.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Caid said, stepping in front of the podium, "IT's the start of a new season! Autumn! As you know the Autumn Music Festival is coming up soon."

People began to talk about the festival asking questions to each other about if they were going to perform or something like that.

"Quiet down everyone, I know it's exciting! Now we as an orchestra will not be playing this year."

There were lots of awwww's and oooohh's and yes's. I just shrugged.

"But, individual's who would like to do songs or something, go ahead! I know we already have our string quartet "The Trebles" playing! That consists of Will-Cello, Gill-Violin 1 Angela- Violin 2 and Luna- Viola. I can't wait to hear them play!" Caid said.

People clapped and cheered for the group.

"Alright now, just sign up at the festival! You can do more than one performance if you'd like, it's not a competition, just all for fun."

I thought I heard Darien say something about "Nothing's fun if you don't get to crush people in the process" or something like that.

My god he's a weird guy…

"Alright! Let's get started with today's music!" Caid said.

Before getting out my music, I looked out the open window and saw more leaves fall from the tree's above.

They were all the same color as Molly's hair…

Maybe fall wasn't such a bad time of the year after all.

* * *

_DONE! Alright, there's no way I can get Microsoft on my laptop so I'm just gonna download NeoOffice or something of the sorts. Alright! Gotta get ready for the gold tourney! S'laters!_


	19. Chapter 16: Dancing in the Moonlight

_HELLO! TIME FOR AN UPDATE! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Alright, not much to say right now so, ON WITH IT!_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Dancing Under the Moon**_

_Molly's POV_

Waking up to "Cirno's Math Class" is definitely not the best.

Especially when you find that Finn is trying to sing it.

"FINN SHUT UP!" I said, throwing my pillow at the sprite.

"I'm sorry Molly, but A) It's the only way to wake you up and B) It's a catchy song!" Finn said dancing.

"Ummm...ok then...Why did you need to wake me up anyway?" I asked, sitting up.

"Because today's the Full Moon Festival!" Finn cheered.

"REALLY?" I screamed.

"Yup!" Finn said.

"YES!" I said, jumping out of bed.

Believe it or not, I ran up, grabbed Finn, and kissed him.

"Ummm...what was that for?" Finn asked, blushing red as a tomato.

"I'M HAPPY!" I screamed.

"Why exactly?" Finn asked.

"BECAUSE! CHASE MIGHT ASK ME TO GO WITH HIM!" I said.

I immediately regained my composure, as soon as I realized what I had just said.

"Why do you want Chase to ask you?" Finn asked suspiciously.

I haven't told him yet...

"Well...ummm...well..." I stuttered.

Finn grinned from ear to ear.

"I thought so! OH MOLLY YOU'RE GROWING UP!" Finn cried, flying over to hug me.

"How did you know?" I asked, patting Finn on the back as he cried tears of joy.

"I guessed...OH MOLLY! Do you think he likes you back?" He asked, crying his out.

The question he asked at the end of that phrase startled me.

Chase definitely couldn't like me back!

I mean, he deserves a lot better then me...

But then why did he ask me to the Firefly festival?

Probably just out of fear that he would get teased if he went alone...

Or maybe he just wanted to go with me as a friend...

But the way he looks at me is just so strange...

"Molly? You okay?" Finn asked.

"Oh, huh yeah sorry!" I said, remembering that I was asked a question...

Funny thing is though I don't remember what the question was...

"Oh, also, The mayor came by earlier this morning and dropped this off. He would have verbally communicated with you, but you were still asleep. Poor old man came out here for,"

"Alright Finn, just give me the letter." I said.

He handed me a yellow envelope with my name written on it in sloppy cursive.

"_Molly, I'm leaving this letter to inform you that tonight, this year for the Full Moon Festival, Your Orchestra will be playing "Requiem For a Dream" and then everyone will preform a dance while my son Gilliam's string quartet plays. The dance will be a pole dance! OH UM! I MEANT PADDLE DANCE! I'm sure you know what it is!Well, that's all for now! _

_Toodle-Loo!_

Oh god no...

Paddle Dancing?

Sooo many bad memories...

_Flashback...(5th grade)_

"Alright everyone! Now to end colonial day, we're going to do a dance called The Paddle Dance!" My 5th grade teacher Mrs. HornVan said.

I'm pretty good at dancing so I should be fine!

Well, I should be fine as long as we don't have to dance with boys!

"Alright here's how the dance goes," Mrs. Twins began, "Girls get in one line and boys in the other. Then the boy at the front of the line will come up and take the paddle. The 2 girls come up and stand on either side of the boy. The boy then chooses what girl he wants to give it to. The girl he gives it to must stay up there an-"

"SO SHE GOT REJECTED?" Some kid in the back shouted.

"JOHNNY BE QUIET!" Mrs. Viola yelled.

She was the strictest teacher in the school.

Mrs Twins sighed and continued with the directions, "And the girl who does not receive the paddle must dance down the aisle with said boy. Then the cycle continues until everyone has gotten a chance to dance. Alright! Line up!"

"Oh no..." My best friend Megan whispered.

"Yeah, really..." I whispered back.

About halfway through the song it was finally my turn...

The boy who would be giving the paddle to either Megan or I was the guy I have a major crush on!

His name was Collin and he was dreamy...

I'm really nervous because I want to get a chance to dance with Collin but I don't want to...

"5 seconds Collin!" Mrs. HornVan said.

Collin looked at Megan and I one more time and gave the paddle to...

MEGAN?

I GET TO DANCE WITH COLLIN!

He smiled a bit and took me by the waist.

As we got to the end of the line, Collin spun me around so fast that I fell over...

And then my skirt flew up revealing my underwear...

Everyone pointed and laughed at me and it was the most embarrassing moment of my life...

Collin especially laughed...

_Present time..._

That was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life and I'm not going to let it happen again!

"So, Molly, are you gonna go?" Finn asked, looking scared at my suddenly pale face.

"Oh, umm..." I stuttered, "I really don't think it's a good idea..."

"But you were so excited a minute ago!" Finn said.

"Yes well, that was a minute ago, I've changed my mind!" I said looking away.

"Are you afraid that if you do the paddle dance, Chase will reject you?" Finn asked.

"Ummm...not that...but thanks for putting that in my head Finn..." I mumbled.

"Then what?" Finn asked, getting up into my face.

"It's...it's nothing really, just forget about it..." I mumbled.

The tears from the memory started coming...

"Molly, are you okay? You're crying!" Finn exclaimed.

I quickly wiped my tears and said, "Oh I'm fine Finn! But...I guess if you really want me to go then I will..."

"Alright!" Finn said happily.

Was he just happy that I may be going with Chase?

Or maybe he didn't want me to blow a performance?

"Oh geez! You slept in really late! Hopefully Chase would," Finn began but then there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled.

I walked to the door and standing there was Chase...

What a surprise...

"Hey Molly! I really don't have much time because I have to get ready for the festival but..." He said all of that really quickly then stopped when he was about to get to the question.

"Ummm...uhhhh...would you..." He stuttered, blushing a bright red.

"I'd love to go to the festival with you!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, ummm, great! I'll umm see you there!" Chase said waving.

"Yup!" I said closing the door as he left.

"HURRY UP MOLLY! GET READY!" Finn yelled as I turned around.

I laughed thinking that perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad after all!

As I said, I THOUGHT it would be so bad.

_At the festival..._

Entering the festival in my new Black Victorian dress that Luna made sure I got as soon as it came, I saw the band set-up and quickly made my way to my seat.

We immediately began warming up and tuning.

Once the festival officially began, Mayor Hamilton announced us and Mr. Caid stood up to the podium.

Looking around in the audience, apparently not just citizens of Harmonica Town came to see us play, people from a bunch of different places came!

You had people from Mineral Town, Forget-Me-Not Valley, FlowerBud Village, Lots of places!

I'm guessing they also came for the festival too, of course.

Mr. Caid began on our Chorale we had to play to check our tuning.

I'm not quite sure on the name but it's by Bach.

After the chorale he gave us a smile of approval.

Getting out my "Requiem for a Dream" music (Or otherwise known as Lux Aeterna,) I remembered how much I loved this piece!

It was just so epic and so...EPIC!

In fact, while listening to this song one night, I had a dream about Yu-Gi-Oh...

Odd yes I know, but I'm going to turn the idea into a Fanfic!

I'm still working out the title but I have good feelings about it!

I soon realized that I had missed the first couple measures...

I immediately began playing that.

_After the song..._

I finished the song perfectly!

Sure I still messed up at the beginning but other than that it was great!

Moments afterward, Gill's quartet started setting up for their gig.

Chase soon caught up with me and we just began talking about the song.

Then, it happened...

"Alright everyone! Form the lines! It's time to do the pole- I mean paddle dance!" Hamilton said.

I'll have to ask Gill if his father is obsessed with pole dancing later...

"Hey, Molly! Come on! Get in line!" Chase called.

He was in the middle of the boys line and I was in the back of the girls...

There was no way that I was going to get to dance with him...

It finally got to his turn and his choice was between Yolanda and Maya.

He chose to give the paddle to...

Yolanda...

Which means he's dancing with Maya...

True, I liked Maya, but I knew she had a huge crush on Chase and would give anything to be with him...

He reluctantly danced down the aisle with Maya, who was cheering all the way down.

I sighed and looked towards the boys line.

Oh god no...

At this rate...I'll have to dance with...

Darien...

After what felt like 2 seconds, it was my turn to step up with Kathy to face...Darien...

As soon as we stepped up he gave the paddle to Kathy and grabbed me.

He fiercely pulled me down the line and then pulled me over to a nearby tree.

He also made sure to give Chase a smirk as we walked by.

He then started in pursuit after us.

When he was sure Chase wasn't following us anymore, Darien pulled me behind a nearby tree and tried to kiss me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"Shush! Now let me get to your lips!" Darien said pulling me closer to him.

"What are you doing with my date?" Chase said in an angered tone.

"Chase! Thank god!" I said running to him.

"Just trying to give her a little smooch that's all!" Darien said nonchalantly.

"Yeah well don't. She obviously didn't want to kiss a sleeze ball like you." Chase said, still angered.

Anyone notice that its kind of hot when he gets jealous?

Oh god what am I saying? We have to men here that are about to throw a fist fight over me!

I always wished this would happen!

Again what am I saying?

"Alright boys break it up." I said grabbing Chase by the arm.

"Let's go." I said to him and he immediately perked up, realizing that I chose him instead of Darien.

"Alright, Molly, now that we have that stupid dance out of the way, how about we have a picnic on the far side of the hill?" Chase asked.

"Sure!" I said.

After eating, we began talking about the dance.

"Ya know," He began.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's a shame I didn't get to dance with you..." He said blushing.

"Oh umm..." Was all I could muster up to say.

"Do you wanna dance right now?" He asked.

"Oh, but there's no music." I said.

"You don't need music to dance." Chase said in the corniest way he could.

"Wait, isn't that like a line from like Cinderella 3 or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, well that's what I get for being forced to watch it with Chloe 7 times in a row." He chuckled.

I laughed and then took his hand and began to dance.

It was quite a funny feeling dancing with no music besides the muffled sound on the string quartet still playing in the distance.

But it was an even more funny feeling dancing with Chase...

The rest of the night was a blur and when I got home all I could think about was Chase...

Even being asleep, all I could think about was him!

Believe me, If I was on the other side of the television, I'd be a fangirl!

**CRASH**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

_Here it is... I was going to divide this into 2 separate chapters but then I thought, "Nah, I'll just give it to them as one" so this is the "2 updates" I was promising on deviantART. I'm sorry it took so long but my mom's been making me go to bed at like 10 and I have to wake up at 6 because of school starting and because I'm fairly busy during the day so I hadn't had time to do them then and yesterday, I had time in the day but I was really pissed off because we were supposed to get schedules yesterday, and everyone else did besides me and like 4 other people. I am getting it today though so that's good! And then last night, I'm sorry I got way to caught up in watching "Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged" videos and then I was sent off to bed...So I'm sorry, but yeah...So not much to say right now so... Toodle-loo!_


	20. Chapter 17: Papa Can You Hear Me?

_GUESS WHO'S BACK! =))))) After 2 months without updating this story, It's finally time! If you wanna see my updating schedule, it's on my profile! Alright let's get on with it!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 17: Papa Can You Hear Me?**_

_Molly's POV_

"Hey Molly, you partied waaaay too hard last night..." Finn said leaning over me.

Last night was my birthday party that Chase and everyone else had thrown for me...

Gosh that was a good party...

As you can tell...

I'm really...really...tired...

"Yeeees?" I asked the tiny sprite...

How can he have this much energy?

"You have some more mail." He said, handing me an ivory colored envelope.

Fancy!

_Molly,_

_Change of plans, we're playing tonight at the Music Festival! I'm sorry for throwing this on you last minute, but the Mayor just told me that we were having spectators from all over the world watch us perform and they can't reschedule the date...It's just gonna be stuff we've been working on for the past couple weeks. Below is the list of songs we're going to be playing:_

_-Requiem for a Dream_

_-Hungarian Dance no. 5_

_-Farandole_

_-Phantom of the Opera Overture_

_-The Tempest_

_-Howl's Moving Castle Theme_

_We're gonna have a rehearsal at 6 pm. Be there or be square._

_-Caid_

REALLY?

WHAT'S WITH ALL THE LAST MINUTE LETTERS SAYING THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE A CHANGE IN THE PROCEDURE OF SOMETHING?

All well, all of these songs are pretty easy.

To me at least.

To others, *cough cough Maya and Darien cough cough*,It's not as easy...

Well, it's 4 pm right now, sooooooooooooo...

Oh my goodness graphics...

I REALLY NEED TO STOP SLEEPING IN LATE!

_After Rehearsal and At the start of the Festival..._

"Alright, so where's that free food we were promised?" Finn asked, rubbing his little stomach.

For such a little guy, he could eat a lot! I mean you should see him on Thanksgiving!

"Do you have to worry about food right now Finn? I'm playing in a little bit and Caid said that we shouldn't eat before playing or else we might get food in our instruments and that would just be sick!" I said.

"I never said anything about you eating! You can just go along and look at all the sites while I go eat, okay?" Finn said.

"Yes, but if you were to go eat, that would make me even hungrier thinking about all that warm...delicious...food..." I said as my mouth started to water and the thought of all the soups, and the vegetables, and the fish, and the meats...especially...the steaks...

Don't tell my cows, but steak is my favorite food!

I especially like it really really rare!

I don't get why most girls don't like steak and other meats.

It's just odd...

But...steak...

Rare...juicy...meaty...steak...

"Molly, were you having another steak fantasy?" Finn asked, snapping me out of my day dream.

"Um...uhh...what ever gave you that idea?"I asked .

"Well, you were looking at then steak, drooling, and muttering "steak" over and over again...It was kind of obvious..."

"Guilty!" I said with a laugh, thinking of how weird I must have looked.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go get some food now, so I'll talk to you later okay?" Finn said.

I sighed.

I knew I couldn't keep Finn away from the food, so I just gave up.

"Alright...go have fun. I'm gonna go get ready. See ya!"

"Bye Molls!" He said quickly, and flew off to the buffet table.

"Oi Molly!" I heard a voice call me.

"Yes Mr. Caid?" I asked spinning around to face the flushed director.

"We're going on in 5 minutes, be ready!" He said, running towards a group of other orchestra people who were just chatting away.

I then began walking towards our set up, which was right in the center of the town.

On the way there, I stopped for a minute and observed my surroundings,

I saw people talking, and laughing, and having fun.

"Papa stop it!" I heard a little girl cry.

"Hahaha, not until you give me your last piece of chicken!" A middle aged man said as he tickled his daughter.

"Never! Hahahaha." The little girl laughed.

It must be nice to have a father like that...

I saw a bunch of families together, looking at instrument and art displays, showed along the cobblestone path.

In never really had a true family, I mean I had a foster family sort of thing, but they weren't really my real family!

I never had a father to hold me, or tickle me, or any of that stuff...

Well, that's enough complaining for now...

I should be in a happy mood! I mean, I'm going to be playing in...

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran faster towards my seat in the set up.

I nearly missed the opening, but I made it!

I saw my flute and piccolo were already on my seat.

How did that happen?

I saw Chase standing by the stuff.

He smiled at me then winked.

Oh Chase, so nice!

He really got an attitude change over then past year!

Before, he wouldn't even help me pick up something that HE dropped, and now he's getting my stuff ready for me and taking me to festivals?

Something seems quite suspicious about Chase...

Is he...

NOPE! I WILL NOT LEAD MYSELF TO BELIEVE THNAT BECAUSE THAT IS DEFFINATLY NOT TRUE!

"Hey, I got your stuff ready for you..." He said blushing.

NOPE!

"Oh, umm thanks! But why?" I asked.

"Oh, well, you weren't here, and I was worried that if when you got here, you wouldn't have enough time to get your stuff ready so...yeah..." He said quickly.

AWWWWWWW! THAT'S SO SWEEEEEEEET!

…

THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!

"Hey, we should probably sit down now huh?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said, quickly taking my seat after he said that.

"Hello, and welcome to Music Fest Twenty-Ten! I'm the mayor of this beautiful town, Mayor Hamilton! I'm pleased to announce that tonight our very own orchestra is going to be playing a few pieces for you tonight before we head onto our free performances where anyone and everyone can join in having fun! Mr. Caid, I'll let you take over now!" Hamilton said, handing the mic to Caid.

"Thank you Mayor! Okay, tonight we're going to start out with a song that we played last week at the Full Moon Festival, _Requiem for a Dream_!"

Ahhh, how I love this one! And this time, I actually started on time!

This song is full of epicness and suspense! Just like me!

Okay, maybe not, but it's still epic!

The song concluded and we proceeded into our next song, _Hungarian Dance no. 5_

Another epic song! This has been another one of my favorites ever since I first played it on the bongo drums in Donkey Konga!

Yeah, I know, it's weird, but WHO CARES!

Our next song was actually the shortest, _Farandole_.

This one, Chase and I got to play the piccolo!

PIIIIIIIIIIICOLOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hahaha I love that word!

This is also quite an epic song!

Next up on our line of epic songs is _The Phantom of the Opera Overture!_

Tie for my favorite musical with Les Miz!

Next, _The Tempest_.

A great piece of work done by Robert W. Smith!

And to conclude our performance, _Howl's Moving Castle Theme._

Beautiful, beautiful work!

It really fits the movie!

Finally, we were done!

After we took our bows, we excited the stage in a hurry so we could enjoy the rest of the festival from the audience.

"Hey Molly, wanna hang out for the rest of the festival?" Chase asked as we put our flutes and PIIIIIIIIIIICOLOOOOOOOOOOOS away.

"Ummm, sure!" I said cheerfully.

For most of the time, we just talked about random things, until Chase brought up an idea...

"Molly, you should go up there and sing!" Chase said, pushing me to the stage.

"WHAT? NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?" I yelled.

"C'mon Molly! It's just for fun!" He said, still pushing me.

I might as well let him win this time...

"Fine..." I said.

He gave me a smile.

"Good!"

I was announced within seconds and was pushed onstage by Chase, who had a huge smile across his face...

I wonder why?

The audience began to clap as I walked up to the mic.

"Ummm...alright then...I'm going to be singing "Papa Can You Hear Me?" from Yentl because I heard it on Glee and fell in love with it!"

I suppose also singing this song would help me vent my feelings too...

_Oh God-our heavenly Father.  
Oh, God-and my father  
Who is also in heaven.  
May the light of this  
Flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul._

Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa can you find me in the night?  
Papa are you near me?  
Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?  
Looking at the skies I seem to see  
A million eyes which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday  
Has waved goodbye  
And closed its doors?  
The night is so much darker;  
The wind is so much colder;  
The world I see is so much bigger  
Now that I'm alone.  
Papa, please forgive me.  
Try to understand me;  
Papa, don't you know I had no choice?  
Can you hear me praying,  
Anything I'm saying  
Even though the night is filled with voices?  
I remember everything you taught me  
Every book I've ever read...  
Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?  
The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller;  
The moon is twice as lonely  
And the stars are half as bright...  
Papa, how I love you...  
Papa, how I need you.  
Papa, how I miss you  
Kissing me good night...

As I finished the song, I noticed how everyone in the audience was crying.

I then noticed that I was crying myself!

Everyone erupted in applause, and I quickly scurried offstage.

At the end of the steps, I ran into Chase...

"We need to talk..."

I just simply nodded.

He brought me up to the graveyard.

"Yes Chase?" I asked quietly.

"There's an exact reason why you sang that song isn't there?" He asked.

"I told the audience that I heard it on Glee, and that's the truth..." I said.

"Molly, both you and I know that isn't true..." He said, stepping farther away from me.

"So what if it isn't?" I said, stepping closer.

"You really want a family don't you?" He asked, finally looking at me.

I just stared at him.

"Molly, I know how you feel, always being in foster care, never knowing who really brought you into this world... I know..." He said stepping closer to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you ever wish you knew them?" I asked, looking directly into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Sometimes, but if I did, I'm not sure I would've met the one person who I really care for more than anyone in the world..." He said.

Oh...so he's in love...

"I'm guessing she's great..." I said, looking away.

"Oh, but she is...and she's standing right in front of me..." He said, making me look at him

immediately.

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"Molly...I've really liked you for quite some time now...and when I say like, I really mean-"

I cut him off by kissing him.

He soon began kissing back...

It.

Was.

Breathtaking...

We soon broke the kiss so we could look at each other.

"Molly...I love you..." Chase breathed.

"I...Love you too..."I said, and went back for another kiss.

It was even better than the first one, but it unfortunately didn't last long.

For the rest of the night we just hugged and soon enough, I feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of the story! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA! Did I fool you? I'm guessing not...anyway, I know this chapter was pretty suckish but I felt the end was touching...*tear tear* I'm a sucker for sappy lovey-dovey-ness! I do truly love "Papa Can You Hear Me?" and first heard it on Glee. I'm pretty sure I've listened to it about 1000 times already, but who knows! Anyway, I'd like to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I'm being Haruhi Suzumiya!But yeah, I guess that's it so again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And BYE!_


	21. Chapter 18: Walkin' In Winter Wonderland

**TAA-DAAAAA! Hahaha, it's my first time updating this in what? 4-5 months? Yeahh, I read the last chapter and decided, ya know what? I'M GONNA UPDATE THIS STORY! So please enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland**

Molly's POV

The first snow fall is always the greatest, so light, and fluffy, and white.

But in a few weeks, I'm gonna be sick of this crap...

But I suppose I can't complain, I mean...

I've upgraded my house over and over, I'm extremely close to summoning the Harvest King (Just rang the Purple Bell last week,) and for the best part of it all...

I have a truly amazing boyfriend.

Yes. Chase and I are finally going out!

The entire town is happy for us, excluding Darien, but who cares?

I stepped out of my house in the early morn' to tend to my cows and winter flowers that were growing (I know! Flowers that grow in the winter! That's breaking the laws of physics! But then again, having a Harvest Goddess/King + 6 differently colored fairies isn't straying from the lines of physic breaking...*CRASH* SERIOUSLY?) When I noticed a piece of mail in my mail box.

That's odd...

Who uses snail mail anymore?

I prefer FaceBook Messages or Emails...

It was in an ivory envelope (Again: FAAANCY!)

But this time it wasn't from Caid alerting us of another surprise concert,

It was from my lover!

…

Haha, I just called him my lover! I've always wanted to do that!

Anyways, on to the letter:

_Dearest Molly, _

_Haha, I decided to be fancy for once. Plus I thought sending an actual letter would be more romantic than an email =P. Anyways, on to the point of the letter: Top of Ganache Mine, midnight, be there. Please. I'll be waiting for you._

_I love you,_

_Chase_

…

AWEEEEEEEE! SOOOOOO SWEEEEET!

And this is why I love him!

Well of course I love him for other reasons, but this is still super sweet, which makes me love him even more!

I hurried up with my chores, rushed inside, got cleaned up, and told Finn where I was going.

And then I realized...

It was only 7:30...

Soooo, what to do for the next few hours or so?

11:30pm

I got so caught watching Vocaloid videos that I almost forgot about my date!

I also now have Ievan Polkka stuff in my head...

Thank you Kagamine Rin...

But pushing my Vocaloid obsession away for now, I got up to the top of the mine to find Chase, (My Loverrr [Hahahah! I called him "My Lover" again!]) waiting for me, like he said.

"Hello dearest." He said lovingly and gave me a slight kiss on my cheek.

"Haha, so formal! What's up?" I questioned.

"Oh, not much, just about to spend the evening with the love of my life!" He said, putting an arm around my waist.

He was really, really warm! Which is really, really good! Because I'm really, really cold!

I mean, we're on a mountain for Goddess's sake! Who wouldn't be cold!

Besides Chase.

But then again, his body is always really warm.

"So then, what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked Chase.

"Oh, a few things actually..." He said mischievously.

"Like what?" I asked again.

I noticed how close we were getting to the hot spring...

This could not be good...

"Well, take for instance: this!" He said before he grabbed me, kissed me, and pushed us both into the hot spring.

We surfaced a few seconds later with our lips still locked.

"YOU JERK FACE!" I yelled slapping his arm.

He chuckled, "I love you too!"

I couldn't help but laugh actually!

After a few more seconds of laughing, he helped my out and handed me a towel.

Now I was even more cold than I was before!

I quickly put my feet in the hot springs, as he did with his, and I was handed a cup of hot chocolate.

Ahhh, just what I need!

We sat in silence, sipping on our hot chocolate just looking up at the full moon that was overhead.

After the hot coco was gone, we talked, we snuggled, we joked, it was all in all a great night!

The only part I remember of going home was being carried by something incredibly warm.

Hmmm, I wonder whom?

***wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Well there ya go! Sorry that it was short, but I decided that I just wanted this chappy to be a cutesy one that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot! To be honest, I did actually like this chapter, just cuz it was cute(: Alright, I will tell you that I'm still going to keep up with this story, especially because it's coming to a close, very, very soon! But that's all I'm going to tell you!**

**Okayleedoke! I think I'm done here, BYEEE! And I'll try to update more often!**


	22. Chapter 19: Competition Worries

**Heyy! I'm back from my long term Hiatus! Sorry about that folks! After a cutsey little chappy, I'm about ready to get back to the main plot! What say you?**

**Chapter 19: Competition Worries**

Molly's POV

Life was absolutely perfect!

Well until Caid announced that we'll be participating in a Band competition, competing against the best orchestras, bands, etc. IN THE WORLD!

Of course, it's exciting, but nerve wracking!

I mean, are we really good enough to compete against THE WORLD?

I mean, THE WORLD is a big place! And at times, I think we're pitiful!

Absolutely pitiful!

After the Music Fest, the judges watching us decided that we were good enough to compete!

HOW DO THEY GET THAT OUT OF US?

I mean yeah, we can be good, but at times we can absolutely suck!

It's like that band I heard of back in America in a state called Michigan I think? Apparently they went to their band competition, the students and the band teacher had no thought of getting anything higher than a 2. Yet they got a 1. A 1 is the best you could get in that competition.

I mean, I saw a video of them a few weeks before and they were terrible! The oboes kept talking, some of the flutes were out of tune, half of the trumpets couldn't play, it was terrible! But then I watched the video from the competition...

How did they get that good?

Apparently they're going to States, still not having any hope of even getting a 2.

I hope they do well...

But back to the main point at hand.

We're basically like that band in Michigan.

We can make or break a song.

I'm just hoping we make.

I've already done enough breaking with the fourth wall- **CRACK!**

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

After practice, Chase walked me home silently.

The tension of the whole deal is getting to him to...

"Do you think we'll do okay?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He stopped walking and looked at me for a second.

"I'm not sure. I hope but...who knows..." He said quietly as if he was trying not to wake the sleeping animals in the trees.

"Why is it effecting you this much? You seem...I don't know, upset..." I said, matching his volume.

We reached my door and he brought me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it love, it's just something from a while back. I'll tell you tomorrow. Well maybe..." He said kissing my forehead and neck.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I thought we were going to be honest with each other?"

"I am being honest Molly. It truly is nothing!" He said with a smirk, "Now I have to go, I love you!"

I reluctantly gave up, "Mkay...bye..."

We pecked each other on the lips and he walked away.

I guess I have to trust Chase to tell me when he's ready.

I unlocked my door to find a...err...very disgusting surprise.

"Why hello Molly, lovely evening is it not?" Said Darien.

"Umm, what the hell are you doing in my house?" I snapped.

"Just thought I'd pay a little visit love, or is love just your idiotic boyfriend's little pet name for you?" he taunted.

"You know what Darien, it's one thing when you break into my house, but it's another when you insult Chase. Leave. Now. Or I'll call the Mayor." I said pointing to the door.

"What will that fatso do? And I don't have to if I don't want to." He said, sounding like a toddler.

"Kay, that's it. Leave. You're acting childish, now go."

"Nope!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Yes." I retorted.

"Do you want to know why I'm here? It's to persuade you to a few things." He said coming closer to me.

Creeper...

I stayed silent and he continued.

"For one thing, you really need to get some new clothes, that's so last season and secondly, you need to convince Caid to not take us to Globals."

"Why?" I questioned.

Why would we not want to go to Globals?

"I've been to Globals, it's a dog eat dog world. Very competitive. We have no chance whatsoever. I don't want to see all of your puny hearts get crushed." He said plainly.

"Do what J.B says, "Never Say Never!"

"I never said never, and even if I did, I'd never listen to Beaver!" He snapped.

"You just said never 3 times in that sentence..." I mumbled.

"Who cares! Just tell Cain not to go! Darien, OUT!" He said and with that he threw a smoke bomb and walked out the door.

Well that was odd...

The Next Day...

I was still debating whether to tell Cain to stop the plan to Globals or not...

I decided to turn to Kathy for advice.

"Well, I say you forget what Darien says and let's go to Globals!" She said punching her fist into the air.

"I want to but...what if he's right? What if we really will fail?" I asked quietly.

She leaned against the wall and sighed, "True, we might, but isn't the point having fun?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then don't worry about it! I'm sure we'll do fine and that we'll have loads of fun!" Kathy said cheerfully.

"Hmm, I guess you're right!" I said, returning the cheerfulness.

"Crap, we gotta go!" Kathy said grabbing my arm, pulling me out the door.

Maybe Kathy's right, maybe we will do well!

Now I just have to worry about what Chase is going to tell me...

**Well there ya have it! Not the best, but I promise the next one will be better! Now I have a question for you guys! Where should the orchestra go to Globals for? It doesn't have to be Harvest Moon themed it can be anywhere in the world! What ever one gets the most votes or whatever one I think sounds the best will be the winner! Okayleedoke! Talk to you later! Oh! And Happy Easter!(=**


End file.
